Becoming a Girl
by Gabe Logan
Summary: Hinata es un chico con cancer, para salvar su vida, Orochimaru y Tsunade le someten a un tratamiento que lo cambia por completo de sexo, ahora debe de soportar el acoso de varias personas... advertencia, sexo explicito, vulgaridades y demas Epilogo
1. Prologo

**Becoming a Girl**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Basado en el Hentai Homonimo Becoming a Girl**

**Prologo**

Hinata Hyuga…

Edad: 17 años.

Sexo: Masculino.

Profesión: Estudiante.

Hinata nació en el seno de la familia Hyuga,, pero siempre fue a por su propia onda, al grado de buscar su independencia personal, claro jugando con algunas cosas y permitiendo tener una condición económica estable, pese a ser muy despistado.

Algo tímido pero con cierto pegue con las chicas, aun así, tiene buenos amigos , oh eso cree… aunque no se entiende muy bien con el payaso de la clase y "el Paria" de la escuela… Naruto Uzumaki.

Sin embargo, su vida feliz llego a su fin… al momento de que el doctor Orochimaru y l a especialista Tsunade Senju le dieron una noticia terrible.

-Tienes Cáncer terminal- dijo ella.

-¿Cómo? ¡No puede ser! ¡Yo me siento bien!- dijo él Hyuga en un arranque.

-Pues eso no importa… morirás en menos de dos semanas… lo sentimos chico- dijo Orochimaru.

Hinata solo miro al piso… dos semanas de vida… solo dos semanas… ¿Por qué tenía que morir tan joven?

Tsunade miro a Orochimaru y este asintió.

-Te tenemos una propuesta chico… con ella lograras vivir una vida "normal"- dijo Orochimaru y Hinata le miro confuso.

-Hemos desarrollado un método experimental para tratar el cáncer… pero hemos tenido resultados algo "peculiares" así que, bueno, no te diré todo, peor es posible que no te guste- dijo Tsunade, pero Hinata le interrumpió.

-¡Haga lo que sea pero por favor ayúdenme a vivir!- exclamo desesperado, Tsunade miro con preocupación a Orochimaru y este asintió.

-Bien, pues empezaremos- dijo mientras que limpiaba sus gafas.

Una semana después.

Preparatoria Konoha.

-Y si muchachos y muchachas… les presento a Hinata Hyuga- dijo el profesor Maito Gai algo incomodo, mientras que todos solo miraban asombrados

-¿Esa es él?- dijo Ino Yamanaka confusa… ella era la chica más popular de la prepa… y el interés romántico de Hinata, pero… ¿Y ahora como le harían?

-Eh… por favor, así como me ven sigo siendo hombre… en esencia- dijo Hinata apenada mientras que todos le miraban, obviamente las ropas de hombre eran muy grandes para ella… ya que como chico, Hinata debía de medir cerca de 1,80 y como chica apenas media 1,68, alta para una chica japonesa, pero bajita para un chico.

Aunque Hinata agradecía eso, ya que esas ropas holgadas cubrían el muy bien proporcionado pecho que ahora poseía (y primero, paso por un trauma al ver que ya no tenía Pene, y ahora tenía vagina… imaginen el trauma al ver el enorme par de Senos que ahora poseía, y lo peor es que Orochimaru le había dicho que así se habría visto de haber nacido mujer)

-¿Pero cómo es que te volviste chica?- preguntó Kiba Inuzuka, rival de Hinata… y siempre deseoso de humillarle de alguna forma.

-Fue por salvarle la vida, el Joven Hyuga moría de Cáncer terminal y un método experimental del Hospital General le permitió sobrevivir, pero para ello su sexo debió de ser cambiado, ya que era el único modo de restaurar las células muertas o dañadas, por lo que se "reinicio", pero para ello, se tuvo que cambiar su sexo al completo, por lo que en términos fisiológicos, Hinata Hyuga es una mujer hecha y derecha con todo lo que conlleva- dijo el profesor Gai, sorprendiendo a todos.

Al fondo del salón, un chico rubio miraba divertido eso, la ventaja de ser el "payaso" es que podía ver más cosas de un modo objetivo que los demás… y no supo porque pero… algo le decía que Hinata la pasaría muy mal… y no por él, sino por todos los demás, ya conocía muchas mañas…

Como Kiba Inuzuka, que era uno de los Ases deportivos de la prepa, pero también era un pervertido y un abusador, Shino abúrame, que bajo la apariencia de un estoico estudiante del cuadro de honor se ocultaba un pedófilo extremo (no un lolicon, un verdadero pedófilo), Sasuke Uchiha, el clásico noviero que una vez obtiene su objetivo, las deja, eso si, no sin antes hacer que sus respectivas novias pasen por cada uno de sus "amigos" en ocasiones prostituyéndolas incluso, Sakura Haruno, una chica que parece una buena persona (incluso Naruto estuvo enamorado de ella, hasta que descubrió la verdad) pero en el fondo se oculta una mujer venenosa que no duda en esparcir rumores además de que no duda en tener sexo para manipular a los hombres y participar en orgias..

Pero esos no eran los peores.

Naruto conocía bien los vicios de Neji Hyuga, el ecuánime y siempre admirado primo de Hinata (y Naruto estaba seguro que Hinata no sabía la verdad) Neji era el líder de un grupo que no solo se dedicaban a molestar a las chicas en los transportes públicos, sino que era (bajo sospecha de Naruto y de su prima Karin) el que había instigado varias violaciones y vejaciones a varias chicas de la prepa (como a Shion Amaru, quien termino en una institución psiquiátrica a raíz de las torturas sezuales que le hicieron, por desgracia, no se pudo levantar cargos por el nivel de rompimiento mental de Shion)

También estaba Sai… quien en el fondo de su apariencia fría y seca, era un hombre con profundos problemas emocionales, como un gran sadismo, mas con las mujeres, la Profesora Anko Mitarashi, conocida como la "Víbora" se tenía la sospecha de que estaba metida en una red de prostitución, ella engañaba a chicas para volverlas esclavas sexuales y venderlas a pervertidos, pero no se había probado nada.

Otros como Gaara no Sabaku, que eran participes en orgias, su hermano era alguien de costumbres tan raras que Naruto prefería no indagar… y Temari, bueno, ella era una dominatrix y gustaba de practicar eso con su novio Shikamaru Nara, así como con una compañera de este… de la cual no recordaba Naruto su nombre, solo que usaba gafas.

Ahora ¿Cómo sabia Naruto eso? Bueno, el ser el "Payaso" de la clase, el Paria, el invisible, permitía que se moviera por lugares vetados para los populares, sin contar que su prima, Karin Uzumaki, el novio de esta, Suigetsu Hozuki e Itachi Uchiha, el hermano de Sasuke, quienes le informaban de varias cosas y así Naruto se había hecho de una red de información muy buena.

Claro, no todos eran lacras ocultas, Ino Yamanaka era pese a su popularidad, una chica muy amable, y que se preocupaba verdaderamente por todos, incluso Naruto sabía que ella parecía interesada en él… otra era Tenten, quien se desvivía por el atletismo, al igual que su mejor amigo Rock Lee, un chico vivas y muy noble.

Pero eso no importaba… Naruto solo suspiro, mas porque noto el aura maligna que empezaba a formarse, no cabía duda, Hinata Hyuga como hombre era un tipo de buen porte, pero no llamaba mucho la atención, pero como mujer… pues, muchos de los demonios estaban despertando…

La duda era...

¿Le ayudaba o solo miraba?

No cabía duda que eso sería divertido.

**Fin prologo**

Bien, este será un fic corto basado en el Hentai, Becomin a Girl, solo que tendrá muchas diferencias, lo que sí, es que habrá muchas escenas sexuales, pero no será tan duro como en el Hentai original.

Lo que si es que habrá NaruHina, pero como es un asunto basado en un Hentai extremo, pues verán alguna escena picante entre Hinata y otros chicos… y chicas, pero la pareja oficial es NaruHina.

El fic será espaciado porque estoy de voluntario en la Cruz Roja, lo que si es que verán escenas fuertes, je, espero no se tome a mal


	2. Cap 1

**Becoming a Girl**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Basado en el Hentai Homonimo Becoming a Girl**

**Capitulo 1: Adaptación y primeras molestias**

"" **pensamientos**

**Ira rápida la trama, además de que habrá lenguaje vulgar y no se molesten con que Hinata se vea muy dejada, je, todo tiene su porque.**

Hinata se sentía tensa… tenso… lo que fuera.

Y es que desde que comenzó la clase, si bien el profesor Gai trato de que todo fuera de modo normal, no se podían evitar los cuchicheos y las miradas…

Naruto desde el fondo hacia una que otra payasada logrando captar la atención de todos… antes eso habría bastado para que Gai lo mandara con el director, pero ahora, el mismo Gai agradecía que alguien de algún modo, ayudara a Hinata para que no la acosaren.

Horas después.

-¿Y qué se siente ser una chica?- dijo Kiba Inuzuka en un tono que solo los que lo conocían bien sabían que era burlón.

-Eh… es algo… incomodo- dijo Hinata sin saber que la mayoría de los que le rodeaban no planeaban nada bonito.

-"Je, vaya, ¿Quién diría que Hinata se volvería una chica así? Je, si hasta esta físicamente mejor que Ino, y por lo que dijo… es una mujer completa… je, a l fin podre vengarme"- pensaba con una mirada algo lasciva, la verdad es que aunque Hinata había sido hombre antes, a Kiba no le importaba mucho, técnicamente, el Hinata chico estaba muerto y la Hinata chica, aunque tuviera la personalidad… pues seguía siendo una chica.

-Wow. Aun con esa ropa tienes pechos grandes- dijo Sakura Haruno de un modo interesado.

Anda, y se ve que son muy reales… hey Hinata ¿Puedo tocarlas un momento?- dijo Sai aun con su misma expresión.

-Eh… ¿Disculpa?- pregunto Hinata confuso… confusa… lo que sea.

-Bueno, concuerdo con Sai, la verdad quiero ver si son tan reales como parecen- dijo Kiba, detrás de ellos Gaara, que había venido como intercambio de otra clase también se acerco.

-Muy cierto, aunque me imagino que tu ya los habrás tocado- dijo Gaara mirándole.

Hinata se sintió intimidada, solo miro un poco hacia sus pechos y recordó que lo primero que hizo… y como por algún motivo se sintió tan bien (incluso sintió un fuerte cosquilleo) se detuvo asustada.

-No digan eso por favor- dijo Hinata, Sakura entonces le miro.

-Anda, no seas así con ellos, bien puede ser que los chicos sean algo cerdos, pero hey, déjalos saber que se siente una mujer, aunque sea solo virtual- Dijo Sakura burlona, Kiba y Gaara le miraron enfadados, pero Sai entendió el punto.

-Es cierto, no seas cruel por favor, además, chance y nos sirva para poder ser gentiles con la chica con la que estemos- dijo Sai, Hinata solo les miro confusa y nerviosa.

-E… está bien... pero solo un momento- dijo ella y los tres se miraron con malicia, mientras que Sakura solo se aguantaba una risa maligna.

-"Esta idiota… je, será muy divertida, es más, creo que mejor hablo con Neji, a ver si me puede conseguir algunos números de sus amigos, creo que podríamos aprovecharnos de que es demasiado estúpida, y así sacar dinero"- pensó para sí… y sonrió, Shion aunque hermosa, no duro mucho antes de que su mente colapsase, probablemente Hinata duraría un poco mas por lo imbécil que era.

Sai y los demás estaban acariciando los senos de Hinata y esta se sintió rara… una cierta sensación de enorme placer, similar a cuando se los toco… y entonces Kiba noto algo al pasarla sobre el pezón.

-Anda… si se te puso duro- dijo burlón.

-Hum, ¿Puede que le este gustando lo que hacemos?- dijo Sasuke mientras que sonreía.

-¡No! ¡No es eso! Es que...este cuerpo… reacciona de modo raro- dijo Hinata tratando de calmarse… no sabía porque, pero quería jadear…

-Anda, si se comporta así… ¿Se habrá mojado allá abajo?- dijo Sakura mientras que Hinata solo sentía nervios.

-No sabía que los tres mas galanes de la prepa fueran tan gays- dijo la voz de Naruto en tono burlón, Sai, Kiba y Gaara voltearon y vieron a Naruto mirándoles en una clara muestra de burla –No sabía que les gustaban tanto los senos de un hombre.

Los tres le miraron con rabia, mientras que Sakura sol ole miraba… y bufo, Naruto solo era un imbécil molesto, de seguro su único enfado era que no llamaba tanto la atención… lo detestaba, fue divertido para ella darle alas una vez, pero después era aburrido estar con alguien tan impredecible

-Na… Naruto… kun- dijo Hinata… y al decir eso, por algún motivo Naruto se sitio apenado… sonó demasiado bien.

-Anda, el payaso se mete- dijo Gaara mirándole y Naruto se bajo de la mesa donde estaba parado… intimidando a Gaara, aunque fuera un payaso, Naruto era mucho más alto y más fornido que Gaara… y que los demás de la clase, así que no era muy buena idea retarlo a pelear.

Naruto se acerco a Hinata y la jalo de la mano.

-Saben, no acostumbro ni me gusta ayudar a nadie, pero déjenle en paz, ya de por si es traumatizante perder lo que perdió para que vengan a molestarle- dijo el rubio con calma mientras que sacaba a Hinata del salón. Los tres solo le miraron mientras que Sakura suspiraba, Naruto no sería un problema… es más, hacia más divertido todo.

-Debo decir que no cabe duda que Naruto tiene algo bueno- dijo Tenten a lo lejos.

-Si… él es… un gran chico- dijo Ino algo sonrojada… aun así, le llamaba la atención Hinata.

Afuera del salón.

-Hinata, tú y yo jamás nos llevamos que se diga, muy bien- dijo Naruto, pero Hinata le miro.

-No… no es cierto, yo jamás te he insultado ni me he burlado de ti… incluso, hemos sido compañeros de equipo de trabajo.- dijo ella y le sonrió… Naruto se sintió nervioso… ¿Qué demonios pasaba? ¡Era un hombre en el cuerpo de una chica!

-Ah… claro, bueno, solo te digo esto, no te dejes tratar asi, esos tipos no son lo que aparentan y… solo cuídate ¿Vale?- dijo Naruto con calma, Hinata solo le miro confusa… y se sintió muy rara en el pecho… como si este hubiera brincado.

En el salón, Sakura sonreía, había mandado un Mail a Sasuke y este le respondió con rapidez.

-"Bien, entonces dejaremos que esos tres idiotas le causen líos a Hinatita y después usaremos a ese par de idiotas de Kankuro y Konohamaru para atraerle al lado oscuro, je, con lo desesperados y frustrados que son, no será fácil que Hinata caiga, aunque haya sido un chico, nunca se resistió a ayudar a nadie aunque eso fuera en contra de su sanidad"- pensaba mientras que veía el plan de Sasuke y sonreía, es mas acababa de recibir un Mail de Neji, donde aprobaba el plan, Sakura sonrió aun mas… con Hinata tendría ingresos hasta para regalar… si lo hiciera claro.

Y así, pasaron los primeros días…

Kiba, Gaara y Sai, aprovechaban cualquier descuido de Naruto para engañar a Hinata y de algún modo tocar sus senos.. Hinata en un principio trato de resistirse, pero la lograron convencer con ideas locas, y pues… termino dejándoles.

Naruto en cambio, se sentía raro.

Por el hecho de ser el payaso de la clase, debía muchas veces de acudir a clases de regularización o a castigos, por lo que por medio de algunas personas, sabía que esos tres se aprovechaban, sin embargo, ya tenía muchos líos y mientras que no pasara nada mas fuerte no podía intervenir… aunque un par de veces su prima Karin había logrado salvar a Hinata

Un día.

Hinata estaba comiendo un poco… nuevamente, gracias a sus argucias (y a la inocencia de Hinata) Sai estaba manoseándole los senos.

-¿Eso es un tipo de juego?- dijo una voz, y entonces Hinata vio a Ino Yamanaka frente a ella sonriéndole, Sai miro a Ino… y se alejo, no quería nada con ella… esa mujer le daba una sensación que el solo sentía como "incomoda"

-Yamanaka san- dijo Hinata con cierto nervio… allí estaba, frente a ella, la chica que tanto le había gustado como hombre, pero ahora como mujer… no sabía que sentía.

-Dime Ino, por cierto, veo que te convertiste en una chica muy linda, aunque esa ropa te va enorme- dijo viendo a Hinata -¡Lo tengo!

-¿Eh?- fue todo lo que dijo Hinata al ver la cara alegre de Ino

-¡Vamos de compras!- exclamo Ino sonriente.

Y en ese momento por primera vez Hinata se sintió realmente como una chica

En un centro comercial

-Anda Hinata muéstramelo- dijo Ino.

-Eh… ¿Estás segura?- dijo Hinata, Ino le sonrió –Bien… espero te guste.

Y Hinata salió del probador con unos pantalones vaqueros acampanados, una camisa larga y de corte Hawaiano… además de un cinturón con calaveras…

-Eso no te va para nada- dijo Ino negando.

-¿En serio? Es cómoda- dijo Hinata.

Minutos después.

-Eh… Ino, ¿Podrías parar con esto?- dijo mientras que vestía un hermoso vestido purpura con holanes.

-¿En serio? Ese se te ve precioso- dijo Ino.

-Bien, creo que ya es suficiente- dijo Hinata mientras que llevaba un hermoso vestido de color vino, Ino le sonrió –Además, mi cartera se está sintiendo muy liviana.-

-Ok, pero al menos ya tienes más que vestir- dijo Ino sonriéndole.

Más tarde.

-Sabes… aunque gaste tanto dinero hoy… me siento cómodo con esto- dijo Hinata, Ino le sonrio al ver que aun llevaba el hermoso vestido.

-Sí, y que bueno que aceptaste comprarte las pantys, la verdad es que los Boxer no van bien para una chica- dijo Ino, Hinata le sonrió.

-Debo admitir que son cómodas, claro, ahora que no tengo nada que aprieten. Debo decir que te estoy agradecido, ahora si ya sé que usar- dijo Hinata sonriendo, Ino le miro alegre.

-Deberías de llevar esos vestidos a la prepa, a fin de cuentas, el director te permitirá ser un caso especial- dijo alegre –Ademas, los chicos no dejarían de notar lo hermosa chica que eres.

-Eso no sé si debería de alegrarme u ofenderme- dijo Hinata sonriendo –Pero bueno, debo decir que me alegra que Naruto Kun me este ayudando cuando parece que las cosas van mal- dijo.

-Sí, él es un chico muy bueno- dijo Ino y entonces Hinata se percato de que el tono de voz cambio… se dulcifico y por un momento Ino se vio levemente sonrojada… lo que hizo sentir rara a Hinata.

Peor en fin.

Esa semana paso con calma. Gracias a Naruto no hubo muchos problemas… pero el mostrar los vestidos solo hizo un efecto extraño.

Todos parecían verle más y por algún motivo… Hinata se sintió fuerte… por primera vez era enteramente alguien popular, si bien ya antes lo era, jamás lo fue a ese grado… por lo que se sintió fuerte… poderoso… y algo presuntuoso… aunque eso como chica… era un peligro ante la bola de animales que tenia por compañeros… aunque no por las razones correctas

-Hey ¿Y conseguiste ver a Yamanaka desnuda?- decía Kiba tratando de sacar provecho.

-Bueno, je, cuando se cambiaba vi un poco- dijo Hinata sintiéndose en ese momento poderosa… popular.

-Wow, con eso si que pareces una chica- dijo un joven conocido como Chouji Akamichi, virgen y siempre buscando atraer infructuosamente a las chicas.

-En serio que son grandes…. Me encantaría tocarlas- dijo otro, un Kohai de nombre Konohamaru, lo que le dio algo de ternura a Hinata, ya que sabía que el chico no era muy popular.

-Anda, tócalas, esto es algo que muchos vírgenes no conseguirán- dijo en cierto tono soberbio, pero eso no importo a Konohamaru o a Chouji.

-Jum, pero si tú también eres virgen Hinata, jamás estuviste con una chica- dijo Sasuke acercándose.

-Hey que ahora soy una chica, ya no necesito eso- dijo riendo, ante la mirada confusa de Gaara y Kiba… pero Sasuke sonrió.

-"eso es lo que esperaba"- pensó Sasuke y vio a Konohamaru y a Chouji… ellos dos eran los pichones perfectos…

Y así fue… un día que Naruto había tenido que ir a cumplir un castigo, Chouji y Konohamaru cercaron a Hinata.

-¿Qué pasa chicos?- pregunto confusa.

-Hinata, por favor… ¡Enséñanos a como complacer a las mujeres!- dijo Chouji.

-¡Por favor! ¡Sabemos que no tenemos oportunidad con ellas, pero tu como fuiste hombre nos entenderás!- dijo Konohamaru.

-"¿De verdad yo fui así de patético antes?- pensó sorprendida.

-Ayudanos por favor- dijo Chouji- queremos hacer cosas como confesar nuestro amor o recibir una confesión…

-Eh… ¿Por qué debería?- dijo Hinata.

-¡Porque eres nuestra única esperanza de eso!- dijo Konohamaru, Hinata solo le miro y se sintió algo culpable por incitarles

-Es… está bien, pero solo practicaremos las confesiones ¿Ok?- dijo ella nerviosa.

-bien… yo empiezo- dijo Chouji –Eh… ¡Yo te amo!

Hinata se estremeció… la verdad es que nadie le había dicho esa palabra nunca, y se sintió raro, aunque sabía que era una práctica.

-Ahora voy yo ¡Te amo… te amo mucho! ¿Sonó bien así?- dijo Konohamaru.

-Eh… creo que están muy emocionados, podrían asustarlas- dijo Hinata nerviosa.

-Hinata dilo tu también- dijo Chouji.

-Eh ¿Por qué debería?- pregunto nerviosa.

-No sirve si no escuchamos a una chica decirlo, anda es solo una práctica- dijo Chouji… Hinata solo les miro sonrojada, aunque fuera una mentira… no sabía por qué, pero se sentía mal diciendo eso a los dos chicos.

-Ok…- dijo ella nerviosa, entonces les miro de tal modo que ambos solo se sonrojaron tremendamente –Yo… te amo demasiado…

Y ambos casi estallan

-¡Eres lindísima!- dijo Konohamaru sonriendo.

-¡Así es como debería de actuar una mujer! ¡Bien hecho Hinata!- dijo Chouji -¡Ahora debes enseñarnos más sobre las chicas!

-¿Hablas sobre mis senos?- preguntó, pero Couji y Konohamaru se miraron y la empujaron a una esquina.

-No… debes de enseñarnos sobre el sexo- dijo Chouji sujetándole los senos con fuerza -¿De que forma te gusta más que te aprieten los senos?- dijo

Hinata no pudo evitar gemir

-Eso duele menso… al menos podrías ser mas gentil- dijo ella…

Hinata Pov.

"Un momento, ¿Cómo que mas gentil? ¿Soy estúpido o que? De todos modos… esto… ¿Esto no se esta sintiendo mejor que en otros días?

-¿Asi?- decía Konohamaru mientras que ella se estremecía.

Pov Normal combinado con el de Hinata

"Su mano se siente… bien"

-Oh, creo que aquí también debemos de practicar- dijo Chouji bajando la mano a la entrepierna de Hinata… y Hinata se estremeció al contacto.

"¡Pero qué es esto! No tengo pene pero sentí un tic en mi entre pierna"

-¡A donde crees que me estas tocando!- exclamo.

-¿A dónde más? A tu vagina ¿Cómo esperas que aprenda a masturbar a una chica?- dijo Chouji sonriendo con una cierta desesperación.

-¡No bromees idiota!- exclamo Hinata tratando infructuosamente de quitar la mano de Chouji

-Solo déjame saber si lo hago bien… cuento contigo Hinata- dijo él mientras que Konohamaru les hacía "casita"

-Tu… pendejo… nos… nos van a ver- dijo Hinata tratando de quitárselo de encima… peor se sentía débil… débil y algo húmeda…

-No temas, conmigo aquí cubriéndoles, nadie nos vera- dijo Konohamaru igual de excitado.

-Oh vaya… estas usando Pantis femeninas- dijo Chouji…

-¡Por supuesto que lo estoy!- exclamo ella y de pronto…

"¡Oh por dios se deslizo por debajo! ¡Me está tocando directamente!"

-De… ¡Detén esto por favor!- exclamo y un gemido profundo salió de ella… y se tapo la boca.

"¿Yo hable así?"

-Wow Hinata… como mujer eres realmente linda- dijo Konohamaru.

-Hinata- dijo Chouji.

-¿Y ahora que quieres- dijo… y entonces se percato de que el Akamichi se bajo el zipper… mostrando su miembro.

-¡Pero que demonios!- exclamo Hinata asustada.

-Lo siento… peor eres la única persona que podría ayudarme a saber que se siente… has una mamada… rápido- dijo el, Hinata volteo.

-¡No! ¡Aleja eso!- dijo asustada… y entonces Chouji le dio una especie de manotazo en su zona vaginal.

-Anda, si se ve que te excito- dijo con una clara ya desesperación mientras que Hinata caía de sentón y vio como le acerco Chouji su pene a la cara.

"¿Se puso así por mi?"

-Anda… por favor, no creo que ninguna chica me lo haga nunca… tu eres mi única esperanza de saber que se siente- dijo mientras que apretaba el pene contra la boca de Hinata, esta trataba de resistirse, pero se sentía débil…

"Debo… debo de… no debo de tenerme… es… es más grande que el mío sin duda pero… no… ¿Por qué siento la necesidad de lamerlo?"

Hinata estaba sintiéndose mareada… caliente y de pronto saco la lengua… la poso por un momento sobre el glande y se sintió rara.

-Oh… es genial- dijo Chouji y aprovechándose metió su pene de golpe en la boca de Hinata- Eres excelente…

-Espera… yo también- Dijo Konohamaru sacándose el suyo y entre ambos estaban obligando a que Hinata les mamara los penes.

"Dios… ¡Por qué no me puedo detener! ¡Qué demonios me pasa! ¡Esto esta mal!... aunque… se siente… agradable"

Y seguía… no podía, era como si su cuerpo lo exigiera…

-Oh… eres genial… hey.. Konohamaru, ya que estamos en eso ¿Por qué no vamos más adelante?- dijo Chouji y Konohamaru asintió.

Ambos levantaron a Hinata y se disponían a bajarle las pantis pero…

-¡Qué demonios hacen!- exclamo una voz, y un severo puñetazo le partió la nariz a Chouji, Konohamaru cayó al piso asustado al ver a Naruto

-Na… Naruto… no es lo que crees… eh, solo nos ayudaba un poco- dijo el chico mientras que Naruto levantaba a Hinata.

-Bastardos… me la llevo a casa- dijo mientras qué los miraba enfadado.

Más tarde.

La casa de Hinata no era muy grande, Naruto sabia donde vivía por que irónicamente eran vecinos… aun así, aun siendo el payaso de la clase… lo que vio le hizo hervir la sangre, no sabía por que... estaba molesto, furioso con Hinata…

-Gracias por ayudarme… creo que a ese par s ele paso la mano- dijo Hinata –Aunque creo que también tengo la culpa por dejarlos hacer.

Naruto solo le miro, se veía serio, cosa que para Hinata era nueva.

-Bueno, je, aunque los chicos estén locos por las mujeres, creo que se excedieron- dijo ella nerviosa –Estoy algo pegajosa… eres libre de tomar lo que desees de la cocina.

De pronto Naruto la sujeto con fuerza.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso Hinata?- dijo Naruto.

-¿Eh?- fue su única expresión… esa cara de inocencia hizo que Naruto se enfadara aun mas.

-Eres un hombre… o lo fuiste, aunque ahora tengas genitales diferentes… ¿Por qué demonios te dejaste hacer eso?- exclamo furico.

-Yo… yo aun sigo siendo un hombre- dijo ella. Pero Narruto sol ole miro con intensidad.

-Te estabas comportando como una maldita prostituta ¿Qué acaso no te diste cuenta?- dijo él molesto, Hinata se enfado al verle así.

-Eso no es tu asunto… mira, te agradezco tu ayuda pero mejor vete a tu casa- dijo molesta y muy nerviosa… mas por que se estaba sintiendo muy excitada –De todos modos no es algo que no pueda arreglar un payaso como tú…

Y eso hizo que Naruto perdiera el control.

Se abalanzó sobre ella estrellándola contra la pared

"Es fuerte"

-¡Oye suéltame!- exclamo pero no pudo liberarse.

-Tu… tú… ¡Búrlate todo lo que quieras pero si tanto quieres eso te lo voy a dar!- exclamo enfadado

Y Hinata le miro con pánico…

"Es fuerte… cuando era chico recuerdo que la vez que competí contra él quedamos iguales en términos de fuerza… pero… ¿Los hombre son así de fuertes? Tengo miedo… Naruto me asusta"

Y cayo de sentón al piso con las piernas abiertas… había perdido su fuerza de nuevo…

-Te lo dije… si tanto lo deseas te lo daré- exclamo molesto y entonces le rompió el vestido.

-Nar… Naruto… por favor para- dijo nerviosa y derramando lagrimas.

-¿Por qué? Incluso allá abajo ya estas súper chorreada- dijo mientras qué señalaba la húmeda entrepierna de Hinata.

-No es lo que piensas… fue por lo que me hicieron antes- dijo ella tratando de hacer algo, peor Naruto le quito las pantis… y ella no pudo resistirse.

-Si claro, no es lo que pienso- dijo mientras que tocaba la vagina…

-¡No espera no toques allí!- pero fue tarde, cuando Naruto la masturbo… tuvo un orgasmo.

-Vaya… apenas te toque y ya tuviste un orgasmo, n ose que pensar de eso- dijo mientras que sacaba su pene… y Hinata solo le miro con asombro.

"¡Es enorme! Por dios… el de Chouji es un palillo en comparación… como hombre debí de ser realmente patético"

-¿Esto es lo que quieres verdad?- dijo y Hinata solo miraba jadeante como el pene de Naruto se colocaba en su -Bien… vamos a hacerlo.

"¿Eso va a entrar en mi? ¿Perderé así mi virginidad? Debería de enfadarme… llorar… pero… ¿Por qué siento tanta expectativa?"

Y entro… Hinata sintió como el Himen se rompía…

-¡Ahhhh!- gimió con placer Hinata.

"¿Qué es esto? Los libros decían que dolía pero… pero ¡Esto se siente muy bien!"

Naruto se movía y acelero… Hinata solo gemía de placer mientras qué le miraba su movimiento…

"Acelero mucho ¿Qué acaso no piensa disfrutarlo?"

Naruto le sujeto los senos y toco sus pezones.

-Mis… hug… mis pezones- dijo ella mientras qué sentía un rayo correr por su cuerpo… y de pronto.

-No… ¿Qué… que estoy haciendo?- dijo Naruto de pronto y Hinata se percato de que lloraba.

-Nar… Naruto- dijo ella jadeante y no supo que la impulso.

-Hinata… lo… lo siento- dijo él. Pero ella entonces se acerco más su rostro.

-Tontito… no llores- dijo y entonces lo beso…

De pronto el movimiento se hizo constante, de un modo que Hinata solo sentía un gran placer…

"Se siente diferente, es mejor, es como si fuera ambrosia de los dioses ¿Sera por que nos besamos?... mi vagina… mi útero… se… se ¡Se siente genial!"

Ambos siguieron, no podían parar… Hinata no sabía que pasaba pero no quería dejar que terminara… era increíble, una sensación que no podía describir…

-Hi… ¡Hinata voy a correrme!- exclamo él y ella uso sus piernas para aprisionarlo.

-¡Si… Hazlo adentro… hazlo!- grito mientras que Naruto llegaba al orgasmo y se corría junto con ella…

Hinata se estremeció y pego un grito de placer mientras que todo su cuerpo se estremecía y parecía sufrir un ataque…

En otro lugar.

Hospital General.

Orochimaru revisaba unos datos y… solo suspiro.

-Dios… esto es algo que no espere… ese chico… chica, es un mar de hormonas listas para desbordarse… debo de informar a Tsunade- dijo mientras qué se levantaba…

Continuara

Bien, para los que conozcan el Doujin original, sabrán que así se comporta el/la prota, peor desde aquí habrán cambios, como vieron por algún motivo después de varios días de ayudarle, Naruto enloqueció y… le violo, pero sus motivos los verán en el próximo capítulo, además, aqui la escena no fue tan violenta, porque manejare la trama con ciertas diferencias, espero les agrade, y si, lo que Orochimaru dijo al final del este cap , es algo que está influyendo muchísimo al comportamiento tan desinhibido de Hinata.

Si bien usare algunas de las cosas del Dou original, les aseguro que será NaruHina al final, solo esperen.

Por cierto, aquí muchos de los personajes serán unos auténticos HDP, pero algunos malos, serán buenos, je, como Orochimaru, que aquí decidí que será un apoyo, je, es que al pobre siempre le toca ser el malo del cuento, ya era hora que fuera el bueno.

Suerte, nos vemos en una semana o dos con el que sigue


	3. Cap 2

**Becoming a Girl**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Basado en el Hentai Homonimo Becoming a Girl**

**Capitulo 2: Naruto, Enjou Kousai y Jiraiya**

"" **pensamientos**

**Ira rápida la trama, además de que habrá lenguaje vulgar y no se molesten con que Hinata se vea muy dejada, je, todo tiene su porque. Aquí se desaparta un poco del Dou Original agregando cosas más fuertes y violentas**

**Nota 2: Muchos de los personajes van a ser unos HDP autenticos, asi que… ya saben a que abstenerse**

Hace unos días… antes de que Naruto "violara" a Hinata

Se sentía raro… confuso, molesto… desde que empezó a ayudar a Hinata… no entendía por qué se sentía así.

De todos modos, como mujer era bastante torpe, Hinata se dejaba engañar fácilmente por esos imbéciles… lo que cada día que pasaba le hacía rabiar más…

Un día... el mismo de la violación…

-Anda, ¿Estás seguro de que se dejara?- dijo una voz, Naruto se acerco y se oculto para escuchar.

-Si, Hinata es demasiado estúpida, esos tarados de Sai y Kiba la manipulan con facilidad… es seguro que si le proponemos se dejara tener sexo- dijo otro.

-Pero ¿No es eso hacerlo con un hombre?- dijo uno más.

-Físicamente es una mujer, así que no hay mariconadas no nada- dijo otro… Naruto solo les miro y salió de su escondite… los chicos lo vieron y…

Una paliza censurada por extrema violencia después.

Naruto caminaba de prisa… no entendía que diablos le pasaba… y entonces lo vio… Chouji Akamichi y Konohamaru obligando a Hinata a hacerles una mamada… no sol oeso, parecía que iban a violarla allí mismo… y su mente se nublo… todo lo demás le llegaba como fotografías… y cuando su conciencia regreso… él… ¡ÉL! Estaba violando a Hinata Hyuga…

-No… ¿Qué estoy haciendo?- dijo al recuperar la consciencia y empezar a llorar… no quería eso… no así, no… él no era como esos idiotas… no era un abusador… de pronto noto que Hinata le tocaba el rostro –Lo siento…

-Tontito… no llores- dijo ella y le beso…

Naruto no entendió por que se sintió feliz.. y el acto siguió… de un modo que ambos sintieron un enorme placer…

Cuando terminaron… Naruto solo vio como Hinata parecía sufrir espasmos, se contorsionaba… como si el orgasmo la electrocutara, Naruto le miro… y se sintió horrible…

-No… ¡NO!- exclamo saliendo a toda velocidad…

HOY

Hinata se encontraba confusa… después de que Naruto se fuera, por algún motivo la evitaba… bueno, se sentía rara con eso…

Pero eso no importaba a los demás.

Para Sai, Kiba y Gaara eso fue una bendición, ya que sin Naruto, podían manipular a Hinata… quien por cierto se dejaba hacer…. Lo que ellos no sabían es que ella lo hacía por buscar de nuevo esa sensación… ese placer que sintió cuando Naruto la toco… pero… no era igual…

Kiba parecía desesperado, no tenia tacto, y a decir verdad… era muy asno con eso de manosear sus senos, Sai no tenía mucho chiste, igual Gaara, que pese a ser el más "activo" no parecía ser bueno en manipular los senos de las mujeres… no lograba sentir ese placer… aunque no sabía por qué… sentía la imperiosa Necesidad de que Naruto viera eso… como si lo provocara.

-¡Hey veo que ya estas usando el uniforme de las chicas!- dijo Sasuke.

-Si… fue idea de Ino- dijo Hinata mientras que miraba de reojo a donde Naruto.

Sasuke noto eso y sonrió… esto se ponía más entretenido.

En otra parte.

-¡Que cosa!- exclamo molesto Orochimaru.

-Ya te lo dije, no te metas, Hinata en verdad es un sujeto de experimentación interesante- dijo Tsunade –De todos modos, ya hablaremos con ella después… a fin de cuentas solo mira esta oportunidad única.

Orochimaru le miro serió… desde la muerte de su esposo Dan, Tsunade se había vuelto fría… obsesionada… incluso sabia de algunos roces entre ella y un extraño sujeto conocido como Jiraiya…

Aun así, imaginaba que Hinata tendría muchos problemas.

Unos días después…

-Ugh- gimió Hinata mientras qué estaba en su cama… desnuda… masturbándose

Laos movimientos de sus manos le estremecían… le hacían sentirse en la gloria pero…

-No… no es lo mismo- dijo deteniéndose… no lograba experimentar un orgasmo igual de fuerte que el que había sentido con Naruto… -¿A que se deberá?- se pregunto frustrada… y entonces vio su mano… estaba roja…

¡AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

A la mañana siguiente.

-Ph… eso fue solo tu periodo- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-Vaya… no imagine lo confuso que es eso… ustedes las chicas si que tienen cosas raras- dijo Hinata sonriéndole e Uno se carcajeo un poco.

-Hinata… ahora eres una chica, incluso eso indica que ya tienes posibilidades de tener un bebé- dijo Ino lo que puso a Hinata algo tensa.

-Eso no me gusta mucho- dijo nerviosa.

-Tranquila, de todos modos… la sangre solo indica que estas en días seguros- dijo Ino, mas eso no confortaba a Hinata –Ah, ya llego el tren.

-Esta muy lleno- dijo Hinata pero como tenían prisa entraron…

En una esquina.

-Entraron- dijo Sakura Haruno sonriendo mientras que hablaba por su teléfono.

-Bien, el viejo ya hizo un primer pago… je, creo que si no disfruta con una al menos lo hará con la otra- dijo Sasuke del otro lado de la línea.

Adentro del tren.

Hinata se sentía incomoda, el tren iba demasiado lleno y tenia demasiados hombres… si incluso cuando era hombre le incomodaban los espacios cerrados…

-Hugh- escucho y volteo… Ino se veía molesta… apenada y asustada… entonces vio una mano masculina tocándole el trasero a la Yamanaka.

-Ino- dijo y decidida, le empujo colocándose de tal manera que Ino quedara enfrente de ella, protegiéndola con su cuerpo.

-Hinata- dijo con sorpresa Ino.

-Tranquila, aun con este cuerpo sigo siendo un caballero- dijo Hinata, Ino le sonrió…

El viaje de pronto parecía más tranquilo… pero entonces Hinata sintió unas manos sobándole el trasero…

"Oh dios…"

Las manos del hombre se movían por toda la silueta de las partes inferiores de Hinata… e igual que cuando le tocaban los senos… sintió un chispazo… no igual que el que había sentido con Naruto…

El viejo sonrió mientras que sus manos se movían de tal modo que incluso acariciaban la zona vaginal de Hinata, esta solo apretó lños dientes…

"Menudo viejo rabo verde… si que sabe mover las manos"

La mano del viejo se acerco a la zona vaginal y se metió por entre las pantis de Hinata… esta se estremeció.

-¿Hinata?- pregunto Ino.

-E… estoy bien- dijo tratando de evitar gemir… -"Si debo de cuidar de Ino… yo… yo recibiré lo que sea que le quieran hacer"- pensó decidida.

El hombre sonrió y su larga cabellera blanca se movió a la par de sus manos…

Hinata solo sentía como la masturbaban con una gran maestría… y aunque por un momento trato de detenerle… su cuerpo no reaccionaba… se estaba dejando llevar por el placer… aunque… se sentía incompleta… no entendía por qué…

-Vamos a empezar con lo bueno- dijo la voz… y por un momento a Hinata se le hizo conocida…

"¿Director Jiraiya? No… no puede ser él"

De pronto sintió que le bajaban las pantis… y la empujaban de tal modo que quedo apoyada sobre Ino quien le miro confusa

-¿Hinata?- dijo ella.

-E… está todo bien, solo hay mucha gente- dijo sonrojada, pero Ino se veía confusa.

Jiraiya sonrió… no era la primera vez que violaba a una jovencita en un tren lleno, pero… debía de admitir que Hinata tenía un trasero perfecto… unos muslos que eran tan blancos que incitaban… sonrió mientras que saco su miembro mientras que con los dedos le masturbaba el ano…

Hinata se estremeció… estaba sufriendo un orgasmo… y entonces se percato de que el acercaba su miembro a su ano…

"No…. No… no puedo gritar… quiero hacerlo, detenerlo, pero mi cuerpo no reacciona ¡Qué demonios me pasa!"

Jiraiya siguió y entonces la penetro con fuerza por el recto… Hinata se estremeció.

-Hinata, estas roja- dijo Ino preocupada.

-Yo…. No… no te preocupes, sigue leyendo- dijo ella mientras que en su mente se cuestionaba por qué no decía nada…

Jiraiya siguió aprovechándose, el movimiento del tren impedía que notaran lo que hacía, y continuo… de pronto lo saco.

"¿Qué pasa ahora? ¿Me dejara?"

Para volver a meterlo con fuerza en su zona vaginal, que aun sangraba por la menstruación.

-¡UGH!-gimió Hinata asustando a Ino.

-Hinata, estas respirando raro, creo que deberíamos de bajar, me preocupas- dijo Ino sin percatarse de que pasaba, pero de pronto, por un movimiento del tren hizo que todos se les fueran encima, cosa aprovechada pro Jiraiya para seguir penetrando con mucha rudeza a Hinata, la chica se estremecía y él seguía con su faena.

-Ya viene- dijo acercando su boca al oído de la Hyuga, esta trato de voltear pero el uso sus dedos para silenciarle metiéndoles en su boca.

"No… ¡No puedo dejar que se corra dentro! ¡Podría embarazarme! Pero… ¡No puedo hacer que mi cuerpo reaccione!"

Y de pronto lo sintió el orgasmo… se estremeció mientras que Jiraiya solo sonreía.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron y muchas personas se fueron a la vez.

-Al fin se desalojo no podía respirar- dijo Ino algo sonrojada por la presión -¿Estás bien Hina…ta?

Y se quedo pasmada… Hinata había caído al piso… se veía el semen en su zona inferior y sus pantis bajadas… la cara era una mezcla de placer y profunda tristeza…

-Lo siento… trate… trate… de detenerle… pero… se sentía bien… no… se sentía bien- decía balbuceante e Ino noto que lloraba… aun con esa cara… Hinata estaba llorando… solo apretó los labios y se percato entonces que a Hinata le habían hecho lo mismo que a Shion… la habían violado.

Afuera de la estación.

-¿Y cómo estuvo? –dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Perfecta… valió la pena por cada dólar que les pague… pensé que era costosa, pero de verdad que supieron elegirla bien- dijo Jiraiya sacando un sobre y dándoselo a Sasuke –Lo mejor es que note que es un mar de hormonas, con el empuje adecuado, tendremos a una de las mejores putas de toda la ciudad.

-Je, ya veo, bueno eso déjamelo a mí… recuerda que entre Neji y yo la regentearemos- dijo Sasuke burlón.

-¿Y ya pensaron que hacer con Hanabi?- dijo Jiraiya.

-Oh, Neji ya la alquilo a Shino abúrame, je, es más, creo que mañana tendremos el video- dijo Sasuke con maldad.

Jiraiya empezó a reír.

-Bien, apártame una copia para mí y otra para mis amigos, de verdad que Shino se luce con su modo de "estrenarlas"- dijo Jiraiya y Sasuke asintió.

En otra parte.

-¿No han encontrado nada aun?- dijo un hombre de traje.

-No , aun nada detective Itachi- dijo una mujer hermosa de cabellos azules y una flor, su nombre Konan, miembro de la unidad de Victimas Especiales de Japón, Itachi solo suspiro, desde hacía unos meses que llevaba un caso… desenmascarar a la red de padrotes y violadores que hacia un par de años estaba causando grandes daños a la ciudad…

-Trae a todo Akatsuki, espero que Kisame ya haya vuelto, el es bueno para buscar- dijo mientras que miraba en una carpeta la foto de Shion –No dejaremos que mas crímenes como este se queden impunes.

Konan asintió… era una lástima que Itachi y Konan no sabían que tenían al principal criminal mas cerca de lo que pensaban.

En otra parte.

-¿A dónde estamos Neji?- decía una jovencita de cabellos castaños. Neji le sonrio.

-Solo venimos con unos amigos- dijo mientras que habría una puerta y en eso Hanabi vio que era un cuarto muy bien arreglado… y entonces vio a Shino Aburame y algunos chicos en el.

-Neji… ¿Qué pasa?- dijo ella aferrándose a su primo, mas Neji solo le sujeto del brazo y le sonrio.

-No temas, si te resistes solo dolerá mas, ya verás que al final te gustara- dijo y antes de que Hanabi pudiera replicar, Neji la sujeto y le rompió la blusa… y la aventó contra los chicos –Espero se diviertan y recuerden les daré un descuento si es que nos dan buen material de filmación.

-¡Neji! ¡Ayúdame!- decía Hanabi tratando de liberarse, pero Shino le tomo el mentón.

-Tranquila, yo puedo calmarme, pero si gritas así, puede que mis "amigos" se enfaden y decidan ponerse violentos- dijo Shino, Hanabi vio que habían colocado una cámara… y se estremeció al ver que la estaban desnudando…

-¡NO!- grito logrando zafarse y tratando de ir a la puerta, pero descubrió que la habían cerrado con llave. -¡NEJI POR FAVOR NO ME HAGAS ESTO, AYUDAME!

Afuera Neji solo escuchaba y suspiro mientras que contaba el fajo de dólares que le habían pagado… y escucho un grito, vio la pantalla y noto que ya habían empezado.

No le importo, desde que había sido el principal participe de lo que le había pasado a Shion no le importaba nada…además, sería una buena venganza en contra de su tío.

-Y solo nos falta ver cuánto podremos sacar de Hinata- dijo al escuchar los gritos, gemidos y llanto de Hanabi.

Unos días después.

Ino se encontraba en el hospital, Orochimaru solo le miraba fijamente.

-Entonces… es eso- dijo Ino.

-Si, por mi contrato no puedo hacerlo público, pero Hinata… esta en mucho riesgo- dijo él mientras que Ino bajo el rostro.

-¿Qué podemos hacer? No se ha presentado a la escuela desde que la violaron- dijo Ino, Orochimaru solo se sujeto el mentón.

-¿Han revisado que no esté embarazada?- dijo él. Ino le sonrió.

-Le di una prueba de embarazo antes de que se fuera… pero de todos modos, si estaba menstruando, estaba en los días seguros del mes- dijo Ino, Orochimaru le miro.

-Bien, eso es bueno, pero debemos de asegurarnos de vigilarle- dijo él, Ino suspiro.

-Creo que de eso podría encargarse Naruto- dijo ella.

-¿Naruto?- respondió.

-Si… vera… el día que paso eso… cuando fuimos a la escuela, Hinata parecía querer evitar contacto con él, pero cuando Sai, Gaara y Kiba fueron a "molestarla" no sé porque Naruto se puso como una fiera, le rompió la nariz a Kiba, a Gaara lo mando directo al hospital y de no ser porque su prima Karin lo detuvo, no sé a qué grado habría golpeado a Sai- dijo Ino, Orochimaru sonrió.

-Bien, entonces se los encargo, necesito reportes y así podremos ver cómo ayudarle… por cierto, ninguna palabra a Tsunade de esto- dijo, Ino asintió mientras que se iba.

Ya un poco después, Orochimaru empezó a ver las pruebas que había hecho y sus piro, debían de asegurarse de que a Hinata no le pasara nada…. Más por que en unos meses quizás en menos, su mente seria un revoltijo que sería fácil de manipular. Además, ya en esos días empezaría a ovular y podría embarazarse, lo que sería un problema con P mayúscula

En la prepa… días después.

Hinata había regresado ya, según la prueba que Ino le había dado, estaba bien, no la habían embarazado, pero prefirió tomar un taxi, no quería sorpresas… había evitado a Naruto… no porque lo odiase, sino porque por algún motivo se sentía culpable… sucia… como si no mereciera estar cerca de él.

Naruto le miro, y se percato de que Hinata le miraba… ella se alejo y el solo se sintió peor.

-Deberías de hacer algo- dijo una voz y vio a su prima Karin –Ya deja de comerte el coco, sé que antes fue hombre pero ahora es 100 por ciento mujer, así que no hay problema si te enamoras de ella. Dijo.

-No es eso- dijo él y bajo la vista- no es eso.

-Tuviste suerte de que no te expulsaran… casi matas a Sai a golpes- dijo Karin –No niegues que te preocupas por el… ella, y por eso actuaste así.

Más tarde.

-Wow Hinata, te sienta bien esa ropa- dijo Konohamaru, mas Hinata lo paso de largo, y vio a Naruto… necesitaba… no le urgía hablar con él.

-Naruto…- dijo y estele miro con sorpresa –Yo… necesito tu ayuda.

Naruto le miro, pero al verla decidida, algo en su mirar le recordó al chico Hinata… y sonrió.

-Bien, pero no hablaremos aquí.- dijo finalmente

Ambos caminaron a la parte de atrás de la prepa y entonces Hinata empezó a contarle lo que había pasado.

-¡Cómo es posible eso!- exclamo iracundo, Hinata le miro.

-¡Y qué esperabas que hiciera! ¡El tren estaba muy lleno y yo estaba muy asustado!- dijo mientras que lloraba, Naruto solo le miro -¿De verdad crees que dejaría que un extraño me hiciera eso? ¿Qué me lo hiciera alguien a quien ni siquiera amo? Aun siento esa desagradable sensación en mi cuerpo…

-¿Qué quieres que haga?- dijo él, y Hinata le sonrió.

-Se que sonara desagradable ya que en si los dos somos hombres… bueno, yo ya no desde hace un tiempo y con este cuerpo pero… Naruto kun- dijo pegándose a él –Quiero que me lo hagas… hazme el amor como la otra vez…

-Pero Hinata… yo… Yo fui un desgraciado, ¡Te viole!- dijo el sintiéndose mal, ella le sonrió.

-No… no lo sé… cuando… cuando ese viejo me lo hizo, yo me sentí muy excitada… pero no feliz… y cuando tú me lo hiciste… llegue a sentirme en el cielo… sentí una dicha enorme… no podía pensar en otra cosa que en ti…

Y Naruto recordó lo que le dijo Karin, la sujeto de los hombros y la beso… Hinata se dejo besar mientras que sentía como se humedecía solo con eso.

Naruto la sujeto con suavidad y le bajo el short deportivo y las pantis.

-Se gentil- dijo ella, y Naruto asintió mientras que la penetraba, Hinata gimió… se sintió feliz… su cuerpo y el de Naruto se acoplaban el uno al otro…

"Si… esta… esta borrando todo… él esta borrando todo recuerdo de la violación…¡Gracias! ¡Gracias!"

Y gimió con fuerza.

-Hinata- dijo el

-Sigue por favor, no te detengas- dijo ella mientras que el miembro de Naruto se movía a la par de las caderas de la Hyuga…

"Si… ahora lo veo… solo con él se siente completo, solo con Naruto se siente perfecto…. Solo con el puedo sentirme completo… como mujer…"

Naruto seguía la apoyo contra el muro y siguió con las embestidas, cada vez más y más rápidas… Hinata gemía y Naruto le callaba con besos… Hinata no entendía del todo, pero era como estar en la gloria… era como estar en el cielo…

-Me… me voy a correr- dijo él.

-Hazlo dentro… elimina lo que ese viejo pendejo me hizo- dijo ella y Naruto se vino a dentro mientras que Hinata sentía un orgasmo… -Gracias Naruto.

Pero el la abrazo… aun unidos.

.Hinata… no… no te dejare sola, no dejare que nadie te separe de mi… te cuidare y si… estaré allí, si me necesitas para lo que sea- dijo él, Hinata le sonrió mientras que le abrazo.

-Gracias… ahora… solo será contigo- dijo ella.

Lo que no notaron es que alguien los vio.

En otra parte.

-¡QUE!- exclamo Sakura.

-Sí, Hinata y Naruto, eso explica porque golpeo así a esos tres- dijo Sasuke sacando un cigarro.

-Diablos ¡Manda a tus matones a que lo dejen invalido! ¡Nos va a echar a perder el negocio!- exclamo Sakura pero Sasuke suspiro.

-Puedo mandar a 10 de mis chicos, y me regresara 10 cadáveres- dijo él pero sonrió –Sin embargo, Shikamaru y Temari ya encontraron el modo de ayudarnos.

-¿Ese par? ¿Y por que querrían ayudarnos?- dijo Sakura, Sasuke sonrió.

-Venganza por romperle la nariz a Gaara- dijo Sasuke sonriendo maléficamente -Déjalos disfrutar unas semanas, así será más divertido.

-Oh, ¿Hablas de netorare?- dijo ella maliciosa, pero Sasuke solo suspiro.

-Si hacemos eso no s mata, pero deja que Temari y Shikamaru se encarguen ellos saben cómo hacer que todo parezca "un accidente" je, sino ¿Recuerdas a Asuma?- dijo y Sakura sonrió.

-Ah sí, el prometido de Kurenai, je, como sacamos provecho de ella luego de que muriera en ese choque… un momento… ¿No fue un accidente?- dijo Sakura con sorpresa.

-Bueno, solo podrías decir que fue uno de los mejores trabajos de ese par- dijo Sasuke y Sakura sonrió.

Oh, ya quiero ver que le harán a Naruto- dijo sonriendo.

-Por lo mientras ¿Deseas algo para comer? Sacamos buen dinero de la venta del DVD de esos chicos violando a Hanabi, je, será toda una estrella, y aun tenemos mucho del dinero que nos dio Jiraiya, es más, ya nos pidió otra sesión- dijo mientras que Sakura reia.

La vida les sonreía.

Y un futuro oscuro se acercaba a Hinata.

Continuara.

Je, un cap largo, como ven, aquí los buenos son los malos, Neji vendió a Hanabi a Shino y a varios malvivientes y la pobre fue violada, además de que Sasuke y Sakura están aprovechándose de la condición de Hinata y consiguieron que Jiraiya abusara de ella, aunque ahora tienen a un enemigo en Naruto, quien no se separara de Hinata, je, ¿Qué les pareció que los Akatsuki aquí sean miembros de la Unidad de Victimas Especiales? Eso sí, cambiare muchas cosas del Dou original para que no parezca un clon je.

No teman todos los malos pagaran en su momento, aunque habrán partes donde me odiaran por lo que le pasara a Hinata, pero al final habrá un buen fin para ella.

Je, en el próximo cap, empieza lo más feo, así que… bueno, mas bien, el próximo cap será el ultimo tranquilo y el inicio de lo feo.

Para los que no sepan, Ejou Kusai es un tipo de prostitución estudiantil, a veces voluntaria a veces no.

¿Qué es lo que planearan hacerle a Naruto para sacarlo del camino? ¿Cómo reaccionara Hinata? ¿De qué modo podrá ayudarles Ino?

Eso y más, en el próximo cap dentro de una o dos semanas

Suerte


	4. Cap 3

**Becoming a Girl**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Basado en el Hentai Homonimo Becoming a Girl**

**Capitulo 3: Felicidad y ¿Muerte?**

"" **pensamientos**

**Ira rápida la trama, además de que habrá lenguaje vulgar y no se molesten con que Hinata se vea muy dejada, je, todo tiene su porque. Este será el cap mas corto y no habrá sexo explicito…**

**Nota 2: Muchos de los personajes van a ser unos HDP auténticos, así que… ya saben a qué abstenerse**

Y pasaron unos días… unos días que a Hinata le hicieron por fin sentirse como una mujer…

Naruto no la dejaba… ni a luz ni a sombra. Ya no le importaba que antes de su transformación hubiese sido hombre… ahora solo miraba a Hinata… a una dulce y sexy mujer…

Hinata estaba igual, ya incluso había olvidado su masculinidad… se sentía feliz… de algún modo estaba completa, Naruto era algo increíble… no pensó que se sentiría así con un hombre…

Incluso había dejado de usar el tren por que Naruto pasaba a recogerla en su auto (le sorprendió que tuviera uno, aunque fuera un automóvil ya viejo) y a petición de Hinata siempre pasaban por Ino para evitar que se repitieran incidentes con acosadores.

Lo que si… es que Hinata sentía una gran necesidad… y Naruto en eso la ayudaba…básicamente, hacían el amor diariamente… y Naruto siempre se corría dentro de ella…

Aunque no todo era felicidad… ya que entre las sombras, Sakura Haruno les miraba con rabia, deseaba que actuaran de una vez… que Shikamaru y Temari actuaran, cada día perdido eran muchos dólares perdidos… Hanabi les redituaba, pero no podían usarla del diario ya que sino su padre sospecharía, pero Sasuke le insistía que debían de esperar… así que eso hizo, esperar… esperar…

Otros también estaban furiosos.

Kiba aun quería vengarse de Naruto por romperle la nariz… y estaba decidido, violaría a Hinata para vengarse… pero él no se le despegaba.

Gaara acababa de salir del hospital al igual que Sai, ambos estaban decididos a hacer pagar a Naruto y ya imaginaban como usarían tanto a Hinata como a Karin para ello.

Neji solo veía como perdía dinero, pero ya estaba enterado de los planes de Sasuke y sonrió, el sabia como actuaban Temari y Shikamaru.

Días después

Hospital General.

-¿Y ya encontró porque me estoy sintiendo así?- dijo Hinata mientras qué Tsunade y Orochimaru se miraban.

-Tu pulso parece haber aumentado, todo parece que es debido al consumo de dopamina en tu lóbulo frontal, la dopamina sirve como neurotransmisor y puede ser precursor de la Adrenalina y la noradrenalina- dijo Tsunade confundiendo a Hinata –Es muy posible que la alteración Genética haya causado que tu cerebro secrete sustancias narcóticas y con ello la dopamina permitió la producción de prolactina lo que dio una disposición a los estímulos externos pudo haber dado luz a una intensa sensación de euforia y lujuria…

-¿Lo podría decir en cristiano?- dijo Hinata, Orochimaru se acerco.

-Dicho de modo simple, tu cuerpo se ha convertido en una zona erógena completa- dijo serio… estaba preocupado, antes de entregar los resultados a Tsunade, el guardo unas pruebas y… había pasado lo que temía.

-¡Pero eso no se siente así!- dijo Hinata, más Tsunade le sujeto levemente la oreja y Hinata gimió.

-No, así es, cada vez te excitas con más facilidad, no encontré mucho en las muestras de sangre u orina, pero… bueno, si lo deseas ya puedes sacar eso- dijo señalando la entrepierna de Hinata y esta vio un tubito metido en la uretra.

-¡Cuando me metió eso!- dijo sorprendida –Por favor ya no meta cosas raras en mi cuerpo.

-Bueno, no hemos encontrado cosas raras en tus revisiones, ¿No hay nada que deseas que revise?- dijo Tsunade, mas Hinata solo se toco el vientre.

"La verdad es que… el periodo debió de haberme empezado hace una semana… pero noto un atraso, aunque debe de ser por lo que comenta, de todos modos, mejor se lo pido a Orochimaru san… no sé porque pero cuando estoy con Tsunade san me siento como una rata de laboratorio, y confió mas en él que en ella, de seguro el podrá decirme que son estos dolores y esta sensación rara"

-No, por el momento nada- dijo Hinata mientras que se acomodaba la falda

-Ok, entonces te veré en tu próxima revisión- dijo Tsunade mientras que Hinata se despedía y salía- ¿No hay nada que desees contarme Orochimaru?

-No, nada, las pruebas solo indican que seguirá siendo más erógena- dijo Orochimaru con calma.

-Ya veo, bueno, entonces iré a dar una vuelta, hay algunos pendientes que debo de seguir- dijo mientras uqe tomaba un saco y salía.

Orochimaru solo le miro y se dirigió a los laboratorios.

En ellos un grupo de sus personas de confianza le esperaban.

-Tenemos el resultado Orochimaru san- dijo Kabuto, mano derecha de Orochimaru –Es como temía, lo confirmamos tres veces.

-Me sorprende que esto sea así- dijo una joven pelirroja conocida como Tayuya.

-Sí, esto revolucionara la ciencia médica- dijo otro más obeso de nombre Jirobu.

-Aun así, los efectos secundarios son peligrosos- dijo otro conocido como Kimimaro.

-No cabe duda… él… ella, está embarazada- dijo Orochimaru mientras qué revisaba mas papeles.

-Eso no es lo peor, el periodo de gestación aumentara su sensibilidad y es posible que se su mente se haga muy inestable, cualquier shock fuerte podría hacer que su mente se quiebre… y con todas esas sensaciones de lujuria en su cuerpo- dijo Kabuto, Orochimaru solo apretó los puños.

-Bueno, a ella la cuida ese tal Naruto, aun así, tengo un mal presentimiento- dijo Orochimaru.

-¿Ese chico será el padre?- dijo Kabuto.

-Sí, es lo más probable, pero eso no me preocupa, hay algo que no puedo sacar de mi mente- dijo Orochimaru mientras qué todos solo le miraban.

En otra parte.

-Oh, que grandes noticias- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

-Así es, Hinata es una maquina erógena, exactamente en esta semana empezara su parte más fuerte, solo se necesita un shock y su mente se quebrara como una cascara de huevo- dijo Tsunade mientras qué miraba el departamento de Sasuke –Vaya, ella es nueva.

Y Sasuke sonrió al ver a Hanabi, hacia unos minutos la habían alquilado a Shino nuevamente y se encontraba desmayada en el piso, desnuda, realmente les estaba dando mucho dinero, pero pronto ya no serviría.

-Necesito que la revises, no quiero que se embarace aun, así me sirve mas -dijo con calma.

-Puedo esterilizarla si lo deseas- dijo Tsunade pero Sasuke negó con la cabeza.

-No, Neji me pidió expresamente que eso no se haga, la necesitan para procrear un hijo de él, así que no podemos esterilizarla, pero con que le evitemos embarazarse por un tiempo bastara- dijo serio, Tsunade le sonrió.

-Bien, entonces pondré manos a la obra ¿Tienes mi dinero?- dijo ella, y Sasuke saco un fajo de billetes -¿Quién diría que el hermano del mejor policía de todo el país sea alguien como tú.

-No me halagues.- dijo Sasuke sonriendo –A por cierto, ya te conseguí un par de jovencitos, tal vez te gusten.

-Espero que estos si duren Sasuke, los últimos no aguantaron más que un día- dijo ella.

-Vamos, tu sabes que yo solo ofrezco la mejor mercancía, además, al final siempre los usas para las pruebas de químicos- dijo él.

-Sí, pero ese chiquillo Udon, no soporto más que un solo brebaje y se quedo en estado catatónico- dijo molesta.

-Tranquila, los que te traje te serán muy útiles- dijo sonriente.

Tsunade sonrió y entonces con calma se acerco a Hanabi, vio las marcas de la violación en la chiquilla, pero no le importaba, tenía el dinero, y ya desde hace mucho lo que les pasara le había dejado de importar.

Sasuke por lo mientras sonreía.

Saco un teléfono y marco un número.

-¿Temari? Dile a Shikamaru que el momento será el viernes, preparen todo, Naruto estará muerto y enterrado para el domingo- dijo mientras qué sonreía, y saco una agenda –Veamos, ¿A quien será el primero a quien te venderemos?

Ya más tarde.

Sakura sonreía, ya le habían dicho el plan, tenían 2 días… en 2 días empezaría todo, y ya había encontrado un par de clientes más.

-Oh, Naruto es una lástima que no veas en lo que convertiremos a la pequeña Hinata- dijo mientras que miraba a Kiba y a Gaara.

Ino Yamanaka se sentía tensa, había hablado con Karin Uzumaki y según lo que ella le comento, al parecer su novio Suigetsu había encontrado una fotografía sospechosa de una chica muy parecida a Hinata, indagaron y supieron de la existencia de Hanabi Hyuga, pero… por algún motivo la chica no quería hablar con nadie.

-Sabía que era algo seria, pero mira que ni dejar que nos acercáramos- dijo Karin molesta.

-Hum… algo estaba mal- dijo Ino, Karin le miro.

-¿A qué te refieres?- dijo Karin.

-¿No viste su cuello? Tenía un moretón- dijo Ino, Karin le miro.

-¿Crees que su padre…?- dijo pero Ino le interrumpió.

-No… si viste al señor Hiashi, no se ve que tenga mucho contacto con su hija, con esfuerzos y sabe que existe… no lo sé. Pero casi lamento tener que salir de viaje este viernes- dijo Ino, Karin asintió.

-Lo mismo digo… pero bueno, es mi aniversario de 2 años con ese menso de Suigetsu y se le ocurrió volarnos la prepa e irnos a la playa un mes entero- dijo Karin.

-Pero se perderan mucho del año escolar, es posible que los suspendan- dijo Ino.

-No con la excusa que preparamos… incluso podríamos quedarnos un tiempo mas- dijo Karin y le mostro un anillo a Ino que le sorprendió.

-Un momento ¿Es lo que creo que es?- dijo ella.

-Sí, ese idiota quiere que nos casemos al terminar la prepa… je, y esto será como una "prueba" a ver si nos soportamos juntos- dijo la pelirroja sonriendo

Ambas sonrieron pero se sentían preocupadas, sentían que algo muy malo pasaría con Naruto y Hinata.

-¿Qué opinas que Naruto sea gay?- dijo Karin.

-No es gay… en teoría, ya que Hinata ahora es una mujer hecha y derecha… es mas, creo que incluso ya está olvidando que fue hombre- dijo Ino sonriendo.

-¿Y tu como te sientes? Sé que estabas perdidamente enamorada de Naruto- dijo Karin, Ino bajo el rostro sonriendo.

-Aun lo amo, pero creo que es más feliz así- dijo Ino –El viaje me ayudara.

Karin le sonrió, de verdad que le hubiera gustado Ino para su primo, pero, debía aceptarlo, Naruto estaba enamorado como un burro de Hinata.

Ambas se marcharon sin saber que el destino empezaba a moverse.

Viernes en la mañana.

Naruto despertó, y se percato de que Hinata aun dormía, pudo notar las formas de ella entre las sabanas… lo único que cubría a Hinata.

-Dios, si me hubieran dicho que terminaría así, me habría reído con fuerza- dijo con sorna.

Sonriendo se levanto y se preparo, ese viernes seria un día libre en la prepa, pero tendrían que presentarse el viernes, así que el aprovecharía para ir a ver a sus padres, y Hinata para ponerse al día con algunas materias.

Sonriendo se levanto y decidió que de una vez por todas pondría en orden todo en la prepa, ya había aceptado que se había enamorado de Hinata… y aunque se burlasen de el por el hecho de que antes fue hombre, no le importaba, dejaría en claro que el primero que tocase a SU Hinata era hombre muerto.

Sonrió mientras que tarareando una canción se dirigió a su auto.

Sin saber que empezaba el momento más duro para la vida de Hinata

Llovía… pero a Naruto no le importo, el sabia conducir en la lluvia y se sentía calmado, ya había hablado con Hinata por teléfono y tranquilo se dirigía por una zona de riscos a su destino…

De pronto un automóvil le dio un cerrón, Naruto trato de esquivar pero otro más le llego por detrás y de pronto vio a un tercero, le trataba de sacar del camino.

-¡Diablos!- exclamo asustado, la lluvia estaba provocando que perdiera el control, dio un volantazo y se estrello con el auto de la izquierda y los dos cayeron por el precipicio…

¡BRAM!

La explosión llamo la atención de paseantes mientras que los dos primeros vehículos se iban y un cuarto aparecía.

-¿Crees que lo tomen como un accidente?- dijo Temari.

-Podría ser, aquí pasan muchos accidentes… y fue bueno que supiéramos que iba a venir con su familia- dijo Shikamaru sacando un cigarro, Temari le sonrió.

-Bueno, Gaara esta vengado, aunque, aun falta ir a por la pequeña Hinata- dijo Temari sonriendo –Es una lástima que Nawaki también cayera, era un buen chico.

-Bueno, como si a Tsunade le importase que su hermano se haya muerto, bien, vamos a llamar a la policía… ¿Recuerdas la coartada?- dijo Shikamaru.

-Como si hubiera nacido con ella- dijo y empezó a reír.

Sábado.

Hinata estaba preocupada, Naruto no se había vuelto a comunicar con él… ella desde hacía varias horas, había prometido llamarle en cuanto llegase con sus padres, pero… nada, tampoco había podido contactar con Ino.

-Entonces se percato de que había una gran reunión de estudiantes, en cuanto le vieron Hinata se sorprendió al ver caras de tristeza y pena.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo Hinata confusa, Shikamaru se le acerco y con una cara seria le miro.

-Hinata, supe que tu y Naruto se estaban llevando bien- dijo Shikamaru lo que confundió a Hinata.

-Si… si, nos llevamos bien- dijo ella con una sensación de miedo…

-Hinata… no sé cómo decirte esto pero… hubo un accidente en las colinas y… - dijo pero Hinata le miro temiendo lo peor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¡Dime!- dijo sintiendo mucho miedo.

-Naruto está muerto- dijo Shikamaru dejando a Hinata paralizada en su lugar.

En una esquina.

-Buen trabajo- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-No es por nada, ¿Ya ves? Te dije que así es más divertido… además, lo simple nunca pasa de moda- dijo Sasuke –El lunes es la primer renta, Gaara, Kiba y Sai ya pagaron por adelantado, y como no están ni Ino ni esa metiche de Karin, tendremos a Hinata disponible- dijo sonriendo el Uchiha.

-¿Estás seguro de que caerá?- dijo Sakura.

-Solo mírala… se desmayo, tal y como dijo Tsunade, ahora su mente sera un caos y estará tan destrozada que la podremos manipular a nuestro gusto- ijo Sasuke, Sakura sonrio mientras que miraban como llevaban a Hinata a la enfermería presa del Shock del saber de la muerte del rubio.

En otro lugar.

Una clínica…

Una chica rubia miraba una cama…

En ella… una persona envuelta en vendas… un hombre de cabello negro se esforzaba en mantener estable a esa persona, no lo dejarían morir, no después de lo que había descubierto…

Pero… aun así, muchas cosas malas empezaban en ese momento, solo esperaban poder detener a tiempo lo que se venía.

Continuara.

Je, un cap que era de transición, como ven a diferencia del Dou original, aquí Hinata se enamoro de Naruto y este de ella/El, pero su feliz relación se vio cortada de tajo… ¿Estará muerto? ¿Habrá sobrevivido? Je, creo que si se da a entender je. ¿Qué pasara ahora con Hinata? ¿Qué planes tienen Sasuke y Sakura para con ella?

Solo espere lo que sí, es que el próximo cap tendrá NTR, violaciones, y muchas cosas desagradables, pero recuerden, todo es por lo que dijo Tsunade, que la mente de Hinata será un soberano lio… ¿Podrá alguien salvarla? ¿Lograra Itachi saber que su hermano menor es el líder de un grupo de prostitución?

Por cierto, si no recuerdan a Nawaki, es el hermano de Tsunade, el chico que era idéntico a Naruto pero con otro color de cabello.

La respuesta a esta y más dudas, pronto.

Mucha suerte


	5. Cap 4

**Becoming a Girl**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Basado en el Hentai Homonimo Becoming a Girl**

**Capitulo 4: Violada y Humillada parte 1**

"" **pensamientos**

**Ira rápida la trama, además de que habrá lenguaje vulgar y no se molesten con que Hinata se vea muy dejada, je, todo tiene su porque. Este cap incluirá sexo explicito, NTR, Mind Break y violación…**

**Nota 2: Muchos de los personajes van a ser unos HDP auténticos, así que… ya saben a qué abstenerse**

¿Cómo regreso a casa?

No lo recordaba… solo que había escuchado que Naruto había muerto… y eso le perdió… su mente estaba ida… su cuerpo se movía de modo mecánico… todo lo que resto de ese sábado estuvo como un zombi, sin actuar más que en lo mecánico y sin siquiera atender sus necesidades básicas.

A la media noche despertó… y un llanto desgarrador se escucho.

Hinata lloro como jamás pensó que lo haría, pero no encontró consuelo… su mente estaba completamente revuelta… y por momentos le parecía escuchar la voz de Naruto… de su Naruto… no pensó jamás sentir eso por nadie… el… ella, había amado a Ino, peor… ahora solo pensaba en él, en su Naruto, en ese hombre… por el que su corazón sufría…

-¡NO PUEDE ESTAR MUERTO!- grito y empezó a arrojar las cosas en su cuarto, lloraba y gritaba, era un sonido lastimero y lleno de tristeza…

Afuera.

-Enloqueció- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Si, según Tsunade, para mañana estará tan desquiciada que ya no reconocerá nada y el lunes quizás tenga un poco de cordura para ir a la prepa… y será presa fácil, es más, no se resistirá, lo que nos da campo libre paraqué los primeros clientes la tomen.

-¿Y quienes ya pagaron? – dijo Sakura interesada.

-Kiba, Gaara y Sai, Chouji y Konohamaru querían entrarle pero apenas y tienen dinero… el que si nos pago una sesión grande fue Jiraiya, es más, se las alquile el próximo fin de semana para una fiesta loca en el Spa del viejo.

-Hum, pero no creo que este tan loca como para dejarse hacerlo con tantos viejos- dijo Sakura algo asqueada.

-No te preocupes por ello, ya prepare una droga especial, le hará estar tan elevada mentalmente que lo haría con un burro- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sakura empezó a reír mientras que los gritos de dolor de Hinata se escuchaban.

-Si fuera una mejor persona me sentiría mal por ella- dijo Sasuke sonriendo.

Sí, pero no lo eres, además, nos hará muy ricos- dijo riendo Sakura.

Domingo.

Hinata deambulaba como zombi, sus ropas estaban sucias, ni siquiera se ocupo de su aseo personal… estaba ida,, ya no lloraba, pero sus ojos se veían hundidos…

-Naruto- dijo ella y se miro al espejo… no lloro… ya no guardaba lagrimas… su cuerpo mecánicamente tomo algo de comida fría de su refrigerados y comió…

Se dejo caer al piso después y miro el techo…

Ya era casi media noche cuando por fin tomo algo de consciencia.

-A Naruto no le habría gustado verme así- dijo levantándose.

Vio los destrozos que había causado y riendo se dispuso a limpiar…

Lunes.

Hinata madrugo, por lo que camino a la prepa pese a que estaba casi hora y media de distancia a pie, pero sentía que lo necesitaba.

Llego a la prepa a tiempo, se sentía un poco mejor, pero no sabía que su mente solo necesitaba un poco para reventar, además de estar en el momento más hormonal… incluso el viento le provocaba excitación…

Las clases empezaron. El animoso profesor Maito Gai ahora se veía triste, Naruto pese a todo le caía muy bien… y saber de su muerte le dolió.

Hinata tomo clases pero sin darse cuenta todo lo que escribía era "Naruto" y no podía evocar los momentos con el… calentándose.

La hora del descansó.

Kiba, Sai y Gaara se miraron, Sakura se acerco y les sonrió.

-Es hora, les he apartado el baño de hombres- dijo Sakura.

-¿Estás segura que no gritara o se defenderá? Digo, me gusta el reto, pero en la prepa podrían escucharnos- dijo Gaara.

-No lo hará- dijo Sakura –Y es porque en estos momentos esta tan perdida y caliente que bastara con que la forjen un poco y se dejara hacer lo que quieran, es más, tendrá en su mente a su "amado Naruto" así que será muy fácil que la tomen, además, esa imbécil de Ino no estará molestando, según supe, se tomara un tiempo- dijo Sakura.

-¿Y qué hay de Karin? Quisiera vengarme en ella de lo de Naruto, pero esos imbéciles de Juugo y Suigetsu no la dejan- dijo Kiba.

-Ella se fue con su novio y regresara en un mes, además ya tenemos preparado algo, je, ¿Qué me dicen de permitir que la violen entre todos enfrente de Suigetsu? Eso sería divertido, es más, con unas drogas que me dio Tsunade, podríamos estimularla al grado que se sentiría como una esclava de ustedes- dijo Sakura.

-Eso me agrada- dijo Kiba sonriendo.

-Bien, y si deciden casarse, sera aun mas delicioso- dijo Gaara, Sai solo asintió.

EN otra parte.

-¿Qué es esto?- dijo Itachi.

-Es un informe del accidente de el viernes pasado- dijo Konan –Deidara encontró algo interesante en la autopsia de Naruto Uzumaki.

-¿Y qué es?- dijo Itachi a lo que Konan sonrio.

-Que no es Naruto Uzumaki- dijo ella.

-¿Y quienes entonces?- dijo Itachi con sorpresa.

-Nagato investigo y descubrió que es Nawaki Senju, el hermano de la doctora Tsunade- dijo ella sonriendo- Pero no es lo único, Kisame encontró pistas de que no fue un accidente, parece que ellos tenían la orden de matar a Naruto.

-Es extraño… ¿Por eso es que mandaron el caso a nosotros? ¿Naruto estaba involucrado en algo sexual?- dijo Itachi.

-No, parece que la "novia" de Naruto es quien está metida en algo, parece que como presa, pero no podemos comprobar nada aun, Kakuzu y Hidan ya están buscando infiltrarse pero sera difícil, ya que están teniendo sospechas del director Jiraiya- dijo Konan, en eso entro Tobi.

-Itachi… te tengo noticias… encontramos esto- dijo mientras que le mostraba algo a Itachi y este solo se levanto bruscamente de su asiento.

Lo que Tobi le mostro eran pruebas de una red aun más grande de lo pensado que involucraba a personas que… Itachi solo se dejo caer apesumbrado… lo peor es que aun con eso, faltaban pruebas, podía ya arrestar a los rangos bajos, pero… necesitaban a los jefes.

-¿Quién mas ha visto esto?- dijo serio.

-Solo nosotros… Itachi… sabes bien que te apreciamos y te respetamos, pero si deseas salirte del caso por esto…- dijo Tobi pero Itachi solo le miro.

-No… es más, creo que podemos usarlo para encontrar a los líderes- dijo Itachi.

-Pero Itachi… esto podría llevarte a arrestar a tu hermano- dijo Tobi.

-No importa, tenemos un deber ante la sociedad y ya hemos permitido que cosas muy malas pasaran… ¿Recuerdas lo que le hicieron a esas chicas y a ese chico? A ellas las violaron, las humillaron… Las vejaron para convertirlas en unas putas, y a él lo hicieron presenciar todo, lo humillaban mostrándole los videos y termino en el suicidio- dijo Itachi iracundo –Y ellas después se suicidaron también, por la culpa y el remordimiento de algo que no fue causado por ellas… no, no me detendré hasta ver a todos ellos tras las rejas y pagando por lo que hicieron.

-Itachi… ninguno de nosotros te dejara solo, todo Akatsuki estará a tu lado, incluso el comandante Madara nos apoya- dijo Konan.

-Es cierto, Tobi que es tan buen chico augura que lo lograremos- dijo Tobi.

-Chicos- dijo sonriendo Itachi… era cierto, no estaba solo su equipo lo ayudaría y no se rendirían hasta acabar con esa red de violaciones…

Era hora de trabajar.

Preparatoria.

-Anda Hinata, es solo por curiosidad- dijo Kiba, Hinata solo les miro algo confusa.

-Pero… pero ya saben que ahora soy una chica, no puedo orinar de pie- dijo algo temerosa.

-Oh, eso es una falacia es más, de seguro si puedes, y así aprenderemos mas de las chicas- dijo Gaara, Sai solo sonrió.

-Es… está bien, pero por favor, no me miren tan fijamente- dij, mas su mente ya se sentía rara.

"No… es… como si Naruto me viera"

Si mente divagaba y se sentía confusa… y excitada

-Genial- dijo Gaara al ver que Sai y Kiba le habían bajado las pantys a Hinata.

-No puedo contenerlo- dijo y empezó a orinar enfrente de ellos.

"Es como si… deseara que Naruto me viera haciendo esto… Naruto…"

-"Tal y como dijo Sakura, antes no se habría dejado llevar tan lejos"- pensó Sai… y Kiba se adelanto.

-¡Ya no soporto!- dijo levantando a Hinata.

-¡Kiba!- exclamo ella -¡Que haces!

-Anda, si es obvio que lo deseas- dijo él.

-¡No, era solo porque no me dejaban en paz!- dijo tratando de soltarse, mas no podía, su cuerpo se sentía cansado.

-Anda Hinata, si nos seguiste al baño solo puede ser por una cosa- dijo Gaara bajándose el zipper.

-Y es que deseas tener sexo- dijo Sai haciendo lo mismo.

-¡NO!- dijo ella pero no podía detenerlos, sus manos… su mente se estaba bloqueando… y su cuerpo se sentía muy caliente.-

"¡No! ¡No quiero! Pero… ¡No! ¡Naruto! ¡Por favor alguien ayúdeme! ¡Mi cuerpo no reacciona como quiero!"

-Abre la boca- dijo Gaara mientras que la ponían en el piso.

-No- dijo ella, pero no pudo evitar hacerlo… su cuerpo no reaccionaba como ella quería y empezó a llorar mientras uqe Gaara la obligaba a hacerle una felación.

-¡Oh es genial!- dijo él mientras que mantenía su miembro dentro de la boca de Hinata.

-Y aquí atrás se esta mojando mucho- dijo Kiba mientras que le manoseaba la vagina.

-Anden, esto es bueno pero que creen ¡Yo voy primero!- dijo Sai empujando a Kiba y levantando el trasero de Hinata.

"¡No lo hagas por favor!"

Kiba ni tiempo de protestar tuvo por que Sai penetro con dureza a Hinata y empezó a moverse.

-¡Oh chicos es genial!- dijo Sai.

-¡Hey que yo quería ser el primero!- dijo Kiba molesto.

-Yo pague más, asi que te amuelas- dijo Sai

-Bien, pero muévete… yo aprovechare el hoyito de aquí- dijo y Sai asintió acomodándose de tal manera que el ano de Hinata estaba libre –Oh se ve que ya lo estrenaron.

"¡No por favor! ¡Por allí no!"

Y Kiba la penetro con dureza.

-¡Wow, esta superapretada!- dijo burlón mientras que empezaba a moverse.

"¡No! ¡NO!" pensaba Hinata pero su cuerpo era toda una maquina de hormonas y empezaba a gozarlo, de tal modo que su mente colapso… y solo dejo paso a las sensaciones.

"Lo siento Naruto… lo siento… es más fuerte que yo"

Y siguieron.

-¡Oh que es buena, ya me estoy corriendo!- dijo Gaara mientras que sujetaba a Hinata –Tragatela toda y no dejes caer nada…

Y se corrió en la boca de Hinata quien se atraganto por el semen… tosió pero Gaara solo se reía mientras que veía la cara perdida de la Hyuga.

-¡Diablos, es tan apretada que me estoy corriendo!- dijo Sai y Kiba asintió.

-¡Yo también! ¡Dios Naruto estaba cogiéndose a la mejor chica de la ciudad!- dijo Kiba burlándose

Y después de eso, la dejaron car en un urinario.

-Je, fue genial… ¿Saben? Le voy a disparar a Konohamaru y Chouji una sesión, se lo merecen después de que Naruto les pegara- dijo Gaara burlón

-Si, además así perderán la virginidad- dijo Kiba mientras que Sai solo miraba a Hinata.

-Je, llega al orgasmo de un modo chistoso- dijo Sia riendo mientras que veian a Hinata tener espasmos.

-Bueno, ya vámonos que si se enteran que nos quedamos más tiempo nos va a ir mal- dijo Kiba.

-Para la próxima no hay que ser tan avaros- dijo Gaara.

Minutos después, Hinata se pudo mover, su mente estaba perdida pero tuvo un momento de Lucidez… quiso gritar pero el grito no salía.

-Lo siento… ¡LO SIENTO NARUTO!- exclamo empezando a llorar con rabia y dolor… la habían violado… de nuevo… tres chicos… y lo peor es que a su cuerpo le había gustado el tener sexo… no era igual que con Naruto, no había ese "extra" pero lo había disfrutado… y eso le hizo sentirse terriblemente mal y culpable.

Empezó a llorar con desesperación llamando a Naruto… sin saber que esto solo era el inicio de su tragedia.

Continuara.

Bien, este cap me hizo sentir algo mal escribirlo, pero verán que todo tiene un porque, necesito que de verdad le agarren odio a los malos para que el castigo sea más duro, y esto es solo el inicio de la tragedia de Hinata, se bien lo peor, pero ya verán que al final tendrá un final feliz, eso lo aseguro.

Je, en la autopsia se rebeló que no era el cuerpo de Naruto ¿Estará vivo? ¿Qué encontró Tobi que le dio pistas a Itachi de lo que hace su hermano? ¿Lograra la Unidad de Victimas Especiales capturar y desmantelar a la red de violación?

Y… ¿Podrá Hinata lograr librarse a hora que la están prostituyendo y violando? ¿Alguien la salvara?

Pronto, mas de esta historia.

Suerte


	6. Cap 5

**Becoming a Girl**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Basado en el Hentai Homonimo Becoming a Girl**

**Capitulo 5: Violada y Humillada parte 2**

"" **pensamientos**

**Ira rápida la trama, además de que habrá lenguaje vulgar y no se molesten con que Hinata se vea muy dejada, je, todo tiene su porque. Este cap incluirá sexo explicito, NTR, Mind Break y violación…**

**Nota 2: Muchos de los personajes van a ser unos HDP auténticos, así que… ya saben a qué abstenerse**

No siguió con las clases ese día, se marcho directo a casa…

Su mente era un lio, la habían violado… y lo peor es que a su cuerpo le gusto, su mente ya no sabia que pasaba.

Se metió a bañar aun con la ropa puesta y vio un vaso… lo arrojo contra el piso y tomo un cristal… quería cortarse las venas pero no pudo… y se dejo caer.

-¡NARUTO! ¡LO SIENTO!- gritaba desesperada y siguió bañándose…

Si mente fue un caos al dormir solo recordaba sus momentos de amor con el rubio y después miraba la violación de la que fue presa… y se revolvía… sufría… y al final lo gozaba…

No podía más mientras que su mente hacia corto circuito y quedaba en blanco…

"Lo siento… Naruto kun"

Y así fue…

Al día siguiente fue interceptada en la prepa por Konohamaru y Chouji, quienes la violaron varias veces seguidas con varios compañeros de su grupo, no solo la violaron, se ensañaron a tal grado que quedo tirada en un jardín trasero cubierta de liquido seminal…

Todo bajo la mirada burlona de Sakura y Sasuke, quienes fieles a su modo de ser mandaron a un par de matones a que la limpiaran y le dieran unos cuidados, no podían perder si inversión.

Ese martes fue horrible para Hinata, la cual se perdió en las sensaciones, su mente estaba rota… la culpa que sentía por haberse dejado llevar…

Desde ese día, cada descanso entre clases era aprovechado por Sakura y Sasuke para vender a Hinata, la cual ya no se resistía… pero aun así, era muy duro, los chicos eran tan pervertidos que le obligaban a hacer cosas peores cada día…

El Jueves fue arrastrada al baño de hombres y entre Kiba, Sai, Gaara, Konohamaru, Chouji y muchos más la violaron todos, no la dejaron en todo el día, básicamente se saltaron clases y trajeron a alumnos de grados superiores para que violaran todos a Hinata… incluso Neji participo…

Y el número de participantes creció, Sasuke y Sakura estaban sacando mucho dinero de Hinata… su época de oro estaba en lo máximo.

-¡Jamás pensé que fuera tan buena!- dijo riendo mientras qué veía los fajos de billetes.

-Si… ¿Sabes? Me dan ganas de probarla un poco- dijo Sakura sonriendo, Sasuke asintió.

-Sí, se que quedo muy hermosa, pero de verdad deseo saber que le ven- dijo él.

-Pero habrá que esperar, Jiraiya ya la aparto, aunque lastima de su sesión de trabajo que no la pueda usar este fin de semana- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Je, eso de que su mente se quebró y ahora es una adicta al sexo nos ayuda mucho- dijo sonriendo mientras qué veía los informes que Tsunade le había dado.

En la policía.

-Señor, hemos encontrado más pruebas- dijo Sasori a Itachi, este miro los papeles.

-Metan cámaras al spa de Jiraiya, de seguro encontraremos algo allá que lo incrimine- dijo Itachi.

-Itachi, por los datos, parece que ellos… están prostituyendo a la novia de Naruto Uzumaki- dijo Konan, Itachi solo apretó los puños- ¿Qué haremos?

-Nada por el momento… aunque podamos salvarla… la pobre nos ha estado brindando las pruebas necesarias para acabar con esto- dijo Itachi bajando el rostro, Konan le miro y suspiro… Itachi tenía mucha presión encima… y Konan no sabía qué hacer.

-_"Consuélalo… se que tu y yo estamos juntos pero… Itachi está con el estrés al límite, puede quebrarse… yo, lo aprecio, es mi amigo, así que no me molestara si estas con él en un plano intimo… no te recriminare… sé lo que el sintió por ti y lo mucho que tu lo admirad. Yo no me interpondré"_-Decía una voz en su mente y Konan recordó su charla con su Novio (ex ahora) Yahiko… el sabia que la relación no mejoraba, mas por qué pasaba mucho tiempo trabajando con Itachi… pero Yahiko tenía razón… debía de ayudar a que Itachi se calmase… mas por lo que planeaba hacer.

Ha pasado un mes casi…

Hinata iba en el tren… ya no se cuidaba en el aspecto de vigilar… ya no tenía motivos reales… su mente ya ni siquiera pensaba bien… tanto la habían violado que ya era para ella cosa común… ya había perdido cualquier atisbo de moral… aunque a veces… su mente regresaba y recordaba a ese rubio amoroso… generoso… y se sentía frustrada… pero algo la detenía antes de tomar las pastillas o el cuchillo… o antes de amarrar a su cuello la soga que acabaría con todo… pero sufría ataques depresivos lamentándose en lo que se había convertido…

De pronto sintió que la manoseaban… no se resistió, ya no tenia caso, sintió como unas manos la tocaban con maestría y reconoció las manos del viejo que la había violado por primera vez…

Él le toco la vagina y masturbo su clítoris… Hinata se estremeció mientras que sentía como la masturbaba… de pronto.

-Vamos a bajar del tren- dijo el viejo.

Al llegar a la estación, Hinata vio con sorpresa al viejo profesor Jiraiya.

-Vaya… eres tan linda- dijo él, Hinata solo le miro…

Mas tarde, Jiraiya la llevo a un hotel de paso, donde la desnudo y la violo de varias formas… él sonreía mientras que veía la cara perdida de Hinata… le causo tanta gracia mientras que terminada de correrse dentro de ella.

-Hey Sasuke, Hinata, es mejor de lo pensado, aun con tanto sexo, la perra no se ha ablandado… sigue estando muy estrecha, la tomare para toda la semana en mi spa, ya contacte con algunos amigos y les pagaran por el tiempo… si, perfecto, gracias por ello- decía por teléfono, entonces fue al cuarto y la vio, tirada en la cama, desnuda… -Je, pequeña, esta semana me acompañaras a mi spa, tengo muchos viejos amigos que estarán gustosos de conocerte.

-Si… -dijo ella con tristeza.

Y paso… Jiraiya la llevo a un spa donde vio a varios viejos… Oonoki, presidente de las industrias Tsuchikage, el viejo A y su hermano Killer B, un viejo llamado Masamune y otros mas.

-Vaya, esta vez nos trajiste una preciosura- dijo A.

-Si, es tan bella como Shion- dijo Oonoki.

-Je, espero nos divierta mas- dijo Hayato, el más joven de los presentes.

-Je, si que nos divertirá- dijo Jiraiya, Hinata solo les miro, por momentos su mente regresaba.

"¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí? ¡Son puros viejos!"

-Anda… hazlo como te dije- dijo Jiraiya. Hinata solo asintió y se desnudo dejándose solo una micro bata.

-¡Eh! ¡Baila! ¡Baila!- dijeron todos mientras qué ponían una música ridícula… y obligaron a Hinata a bailar de tal manera que se veía ridícula…

-¡Muévelas así!- decían mientras que veían a Hinata bailar con movimientos que trataban de ser sexys, aunque se veían ridículos, solo el hecho de que tenía un cuerpo de locura reducía la vergonzosa imagen.

-¡Ya es hora amigos!- dijo Jiraiya y todos los viejos se desnudaron y se le fueron encima, la derribaron y en el piso algunos la besaban mientras qué otros le aplicaban cunnilingus… Hinata ya con su mente perdida solo se dejaba hacer mientras qué la penetraban.

-¡Ja, es como una cerda!- decía A

-¡Esta es de las mejores que has traído Jiraiya!- decía B mientras que entre todos la usaban como su juguete sexual.

Hinata solo cayo en un pozo mental… y su mente ya desconcetada permitió que su cuerpo actuara, dejándole en una vorágine sexual que de haber tenido su mente consciente la habría matado…

Durante una semana abusaron de ella, día y noche, trajeron a mas y mas viejos y a algunos jovens, fueron horas interminables, ni siquiera la dejaban dormir… dos veces le pusieron una correa y la hicieron pasear desnuda por los parques, la humillaron al obligarla a hacer sus necesidades en la calle… y después la llevaban a otras partes y la violaban uno tras otro…

El viernes la llevaron a su casa y la dejaron caer en la puerta sin consideración.

-Fue divertida- dijo B mientras qué se marchaban dejando a una inconsciente Hinata en la puerta sus ropas tiradas al lado y ella desnuda y sucia…

Al entrar a su casa… vomito, y no paro de hacerlo, tuvo mareos, y nauseas… por lo que no pudo moverse hasta que Sasuke mando a sus matones a que fueran por ella, después de comprobar que seguía viva, la alimentaron por la fuerza y se la llevaron…

En una casa.

El teléfono sonó y unos brazos lo tomaron.

-Aquí Itachi- dijo el Uchiha mientras que se desperezaba un poco.

-"Tenemos pruebas, solo un poco mas y podernos capturarles"- decía la voz de Tobi, Itachi sonrió.

-Bien… prepara todo, en cuanto tengamos suficientes pruebas iniciaremos las redadas- dijo Itachi colgando.

-¿Quién era?- dijo Konan en la cama, Itachi vio a la policía… desnuda bajo las sabanas… su mente aun recordaba la amorosa noche que habían tenido…

-Tobi… tenemos pruebas… podemos acabar con esto- dijo el sentándose, Konan se sentó también y le abrazo.

-Espero lo consigamos – dijo ella y sonrió mientras que Itachi correspondía al abrazo… pronto terminaría todo… aunque… él se encargaría personalmente de castigar a Sasuke…

Hoy se cumple mes y medio de que todo empezó…

Hanabi Hyuga había sido vendida tantas veces que su cerebro ya no respondía a necesidades básicas humanas… Neji incluso noto que su pequeña prima estaba mentalmente quebrada, la reviso y comprobó que estaba embarazada… pese a sus intentos, Hanabi estaba embarazada de Shino… no le importo, de todos modos, ya no les serbia… así que tal vez la "desaparecerían" como le había pasado a otras.

Aunque Hinata…

-Je, ¡Vamos todos! ¡Hagamos que este sea el mejor video!- decía Sakura burlándose mientras que Sasuke le pegaba unos electrodos a Hinata.

-Solo no mojen la batería- dijo Sasuke sonriendo –Oh esto se pondrá feo.

-¡Hey que yo voy primero- dijo Kiba mientras que penetraba a Hinata, quien estaba pintarrajeada con toda clase de insultos y burlas.

-¡Hey que y pague más!- decía Gaara empujándole y empezando el también.

Hinata solo gemía descontrolada mientras qué la electricidad circulaba por su piel… la estaban electrocutando para hacer que apretara más duro.

-¡Oh dios si que se contrae!- dijo Sai mientras qué la electricidad corría en Hinata.

Esta solo les miraba con unos ojos perdidos… su cerebro ya solo funcionaba de vez en cuando… estaba acabada mentalmente… pero… la electricidad por momentos le avivaba… en su mente de pronto aparecía la imagen de Naruto…

"Me estoy muriendo… pronto estaré contigo"

Los demás seguían, emocionados con la violación, de pronto se cayó la batería al retrete y…

-¡AHHHH! ¡Eso duele!- exclamo Kiba mientras que de un brinco él y Gaara se alejaban.

-¡Hey que eso saca chispas!- dijo Sai asustado… una cosa era violar, pero esto… esto era casi homicidio.

Hinata se estaba electrocutando… y nadie se movía, incluso Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron pasmados mientras que veían el rictus de la Hyuga…

De pronto.

-¡Qué demonios hacen!- dijo una voz y alguien de golpe quito a todos de allí y saco la batería del agua pese al dolor -¡Pero qué demonios están haciendo, la estaban matando!

-Vaya… no sabía que habías regresado de tu viaje de entrenamiento Lee- dijo Sakura ya algo más tranquila.

-¡Sakura! ¡Qué diablos está pasando aquí!- dijo Lee mientras qué Sasuke le sonrió.

-No te metas, ella es nuestra mercancía y hacemos con ella lo que queramos… aunque como agradecimiento que la salvaras, podemos darte una sesión gratis después de que la lavemos- dijo fríamente Sasuke sorprendiendo incluso a sus clientes.

-¡De qué demonios hablas!- dijo Lee iracundo -¡Esto lo sabrá la policía!- dijo

-No te conviene delatarnos. Si sabes lo que te conviene- dijo una voz y Lee vio a Neji.

-¿Tu también Neji?- dijo Lee con tristeza… su amigo era parte de esos malditos.

-Sé dónde vives y a cuanto amas a Tenten, si no deseas que le pase a ella lo mismo que a Hinata, no digas nada… y no te estoy amenazando… ahora lleva a esa perra a la enfermería, ya arregle que Tsunade le viera- dijo con seriedad, Lee le miro con rabia, pero no podía hacer nada… aun, Tenten era muy importante.

La cargo y entonces se marcho.

-Hablara y lo sabes- dijo Sakura.

-No si nos encargamos de el primero- dijo Neji y vio a los tres que eran los principales instigadores –Gaara, Sai, Kiba, eh arreglado ciertas cosas y necesito que me ayuden… sé a dónde se encuentran Tenten y Karin, ella le dio alcance y pues… quiero que las violen, me encargare de que lo hagan enfrente de Suigetsu y Lee- dijo con calma.

-¡Oye eso es demasiado!- exclamo Kiba, pero Sasuke se acerco a él.

-Lo harán o los matare aquí mismo- dijo Sasuke sacando una navaja, Kiba y los demás solo le miraron con miedo.

-Ok… ok, lo haremos- dijo Gaara mientras qué los otros tres sonreían.

Más tarde.

Hinata despertó… el choque eléctrico que casi la mata había reactivado su mente en cierta forma… y ahora estaba de nuevo consciente.

-¿Dónde estoy? – dijo confusa.

-En la enfermería, parece que esto se salió de control- dijo Tsunade con calma… Hinata bajo la vista y Tsunade se percato de que había recuperado algo de cordura.

-Lo siento- dijo ella.

-Bueno, hum, sabes, sería bueno recomendarte que no mantengas una actividad sexual intensa… eh examinado tu sangre y orina y pues… creo que debes de reducir tu actividad hasta que tu periodo sea estable- dijo Tsunade con calma.

-¿De qué habla? ¿Periodo estable?- dijo Hinata confusa, su mente aun era un caos.

-Anda, ¿No habías visto tu vientre? Se nota de inmediato- dijo Tsunade con tono burlón –Hinata, esta embarazada.

Hinata palideció.

-Sí, ¿No es maravilloso? Tú debes de ser el primer ser humano nacido varón que queda embarazado- dijo ella burlona, por lo que veo es de casi tres meses… hum, más o menos la época en que ese chico murió –dijo burlándose, Hinata solo le miro… y se quedo en shock…

-"¿Hay un bebe dentro de mí? ¿Y… es de Naruto?"- pensó y entonces en su mente todo lo que había pasado regreso de golpe- quería morir… habían abusado de ella tantas veces que su mente había empezado a olvidar a su gran amor… y ahora sabía que estaba embarazada… de él…

No… si antes pensó en suicidarse… ahora no era una opción… el bebé de Naruto debía de vivir… y ella… haría lo que fuera para cuidarlo…

En otro lugar. Un mes después.

Unos ojos se abrieron, revelando unos hermosos ojos azules…miro a todos lados y vio una cabellera rubia apoyada en la cama… se incorporo con dolor. Despertando sin querer a la chica…

-¡Naruto!- exclamo la chica despertando y viendo a quien se había incorporado -¡Doctor Orochimaru! ¡Venga! ¡Naruto despertó del coma!

-¿I…no?- dijo Naruto y vio un espejo al fondo mostrando su figura… estaba vendado… todo vendado como una momia…

-¡Naruto!- exclamo Orochimaru entrando al cuarto y sonriendo se puso a revisar al rubio quien aun se preguntaba que había pasado… ¿Coma? ¿Por cuánto tiempo? ¡Hinata!

Peor de pronto sintió que lo sedaban.

-Es por su bien… debe de reponer aun fuerzas… mas por que debe de estar preparado para lo que le voy a decir- dijo Orochimaru mientras qué una triste Ino asentía

-"¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué me van a decir? ¡Le paso algo a Hinata! ¡No, debo de ira verla! ¡Déjenme… ir!"- pensaba mientras que caía inconsciente…

Pronto todo terminaría.

Continuara

Bien, otro cap mas, esto se acerca a su fin. Pero no por eso sera todo color de rosa… Naruto está vivo, pero herido, y Orochimaru le va a decir lo que paso.

Hinata estuvo a punto de morir, pero fue salvada por Lee… mas, ah pasado un mes ¿Qué paso en ese entonces? Eso lo verán en el próximo donde habrá una pequeña retrospectiva y sabrán porque Ino estaba en el lugar donde cuidaban a Naruto, además de que paso con Lee y lo que planeaba Neji para con Tneten y Karin

Je, iba a ser mas fuerte este cap… pero como siempre, no pude evitar autocensurarme, por cierto, ya se viene el castigo a Sasuke y los suyos, solo esperen y verán…

¿Qué pasara? ¿Naruto como reaccionara al saber lo que le hicieron a Hinata durante su "muerte"? ¿Cómo castigara Itachi a Sasuke? ¿Podra la UVE encontrar más pruebas y refundirá todos en la cárcel? Eso se verá más adelante

Suerte


	7. Cap 6

**Becoming a Girl**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Basado en el Hentai Homonimo Becoming a Girl**

**Capitulo 6: Sobreviviendo y castigando P1**

"" **pensamientos**

**Ira rápida la trama, además de que habrá lenguaje vulgar y no se molesten con que Hinata se vea muy dejada, je, todo tiene su porque. Este cap incluirá escenas violentas… se acerca el final.**

**Nota 2: Muchos de los personajes van a ser unos HDP auténticos, así que… ya saben a qué abstenerse**

-Eres una chica muy amable- decía una anciana mientras que recibía un paquete… Hinata le sonrió mientras que la vieja le firmaba un papel –Anda, ten pequeña, un bono extra por tu labor.

-Oh, no puedo aceptarlo- dijo Hinata, pero la vieja le sonrió.

-No lo rechaces… las madres solteras tienen muchos líos y por ello deben de aceptar el apoyo que les den- dijo la vieja, Hinata le sonrió mientras que vio su ya abultado vientre…

Sonriendo se marcho a su nueva casa…

Aun recordaba lo que paso después de saber que estaba embarazada de Naruto, se sintió feliz, pero entonces se percato de que debía de huir… ¿Pero cómo?

Al día siguiente, le llego la respuesta, jamás supo cómo pero alguien le brindo no solo información… información que le ayudo a escapar de Sasuke y Sakura, sino también, le brindo los medios para conseguir una casa en la zona norte de la ciudad (territorio de un hombre llamado Danzo, que pese a su mala fama, protegía muy bien su zona y con quien Sasuke no se metía), pero además, le brindo algo más que no esperaba ver.

-¡Ya regrese!- dijo entrando al departamento que había conseguido con ese dinero… y vio a su hermana Hanabi, quien miraba perdida por la ventana, Hinata suspiro… el embarazo de Hanabi era muy notorio también, así como las señales de la violación que había sufrido… su mente se había reducido a una mente muy infantil… no diferenciaba la fantasía de la realidad… Hinata solo bajo el rostro con tristeza… su hermana embarazada igual que ella… y con la mente de una niña de 5 años… no sabía cómo lidiar con ello. Pero lo haría, la cuidaría… a ella, al bebe y a su sobrino o sobrina que venía en camino.

Suspiro, sabía que Danzou era un proxeneta… pero al contrario de otros, tenía una especie de valor social… ya que todas las chicas que regenteaba reciben un trato justo, incluso cuidados médicos… incluso sabía que Danzou había mandado cartas en apoyo de crear un "Barrio del Placer" igual que el de Amsterdan, donde las sexoservidoras tuvieran un empleo fijo con Sindicato y Seguro social… un proyecto muy interesante…

-Creo que, aceptare la propuesta… al menos sus chicas ganan un buen dinero y con ello podre mantenerles- dijo sonriendo con tristeza, miro por la ventana –Naruto… jamás pensé que te extrañaría tanto… me haces falta.

Y sonrió, si aun fuera hombre eso habría sonado muy gay, pero no le importo, ya sabía que amaba a Naruto… lo amaba más que nada, lo que sintió por Ino fue solo un gusto físico… incluso aun como mujer Ino le parecía una diosa sexy… pero su amor ahora estaba con su amado Naruto.

Y viendo a su hermana… sabia que aunque no quisiera necesitaba una fuente de empleo que le redituara mucho… al menos hasta que el embarazo fuera ya demasiado avanzado…

Iría y hablaría con Danzou, al menos sería un gran apoyo.

En otra parte.

-¡COMO ODIO PERDER!- decía Sasuke furico, Sakura le miro y suspiro.

-Ninguno esperaba que escapara al territorio de Danzou, sabes que él tiene mucho apoyo en esa zona, no solo de sus prostis, sino también de comerciantes y gente común… no podemos ni acercarnos allá- dijo Sakura con calma –Deberemos de aceptar que la perdimos… y es una lástima, con su embarazo iba a ser más divertido abusar de ella.

-Bueno, eso no se quedara así… Neji ya localizo a donde escapo Lee y donde están Tenten y Karin, después de que ese trió de imbéciles se encarguen de violarlas, ten por seguro que las usaremos hasta que ya no sean nada útiles.

-Bueno, entonces no perdemos mucho, Tenten es muy atlética, y tiene una bonita piel… de seguro le encantara a Jiraiya- dijo sonriendo Sakura.

-Y esa puta de Karin… creeme, me encargare de que en ella se ensañen esos fans del hardcore y los mas perversos… o si que la haremos pasar por todo- dijo Sasuke.

-Es posible que muera- dijo Sakura, pero Sasuke sonrio.

-Bueno, eso solo nos retrasara un poco… por cierto, he visto unas fotos de la madre de Naruto y creo que Jiraiya y Tsunade podrían ayudarnos con ella- dijo con sadismo.

-De verdad que eres ambicioso- dijo riendo Sakura.

Ya empezaban sus planes sin saber… que su tiempo se había acabado.

En la estación de policía.

-¿Listos todos?- dijo Madara.

-Si Capitán, hemos designado a los diferentes cuerpos a las zonas indicadas, yo mismo comandare una de las redadas- dijo Itachi.

-Bien, manda al primer grupo a vigilar, empezaremos en cuanto ellos empiecen a moverse- dijo Madara.

Las semanas pasaron… y dio paso al mes…

Naruto miraba por la ventana… se veía desolado… triste, Ino se acerco lentamente… y recordó.

FLASHBACK.

-¡HINATA DESAPARECIO!- exclamo Naruto.

-Si, hace un mes y medio… Naruto, creo que debes de sentarte por que lo que te voy a contar es algo muy perturbador- dijo Orochimaru, Naruto miro a Ino y esta solo bajo el rostro conteniendo las lágrimas.

-¿Qué pasa?- dijo el asustado.

-Naruto, Hinata espera un hijo tuyo…- dijo Orochimaru, Naruto se quedo pasmado.

-¿De veras?- dijo y por un momento sonrió… hasta que recordó que Hinata había desaparecido -¡Espera! ¡Entonces debo de encontrarla!

-¡Aun no te digo lo más importante!—dijo Orochimaru conteniéndolo, Naruto le miro e Ino se acerco.

-Naruto… Hinata fue violada… después de tu… tu muerte aparente… un grupo de estudiantes la violo… no solo eso, supe por medio de algunas amigas y de Orochimaru san… que un grupo que se dedica a prostituir mujeres tomo a Hinata aprovechando su dolor y… y… la prostituyeron- dijo Ino… lo que hizo que Naruto palideciera.

-¡DIME QUIEN LE HIZO ESO!- exclamo con rabia sujetando a Ino del cuello con fuerza, pero Orochimarue le sujeto.

-¡SUELTALA NARUTO LA VAZ A MATAR! ¡ELLA ES INOCENTE!- dijo Orochimaru y Naruto se percato de lo que pasaba y soltó a Ino que se estaba poniendo morada por la falta de aire.

-Yo… lo… lo siento… no debí- dijo realmente arrepentido, pero Ino le sonrió aun tratando de respirar.

-Tranquilo… entiendo tu… dolor- dijo ella.

-Naruto, Ino y su padre te encontraron después del accidente, ella te trajo conmigo, pero al ver que estabas en coma, le obligue a guardar silencio para protegerte y protegerla… escucha, lo que te voy a decir es información que recopilaron mis ayudantes… pero debes de saber que hay muchos implicados en lo que paso con Hinata- dijo Orochimaru mientras qué Naruto le miraba.

FIN FLASHBACK

-Naruto- dijo Ino, pero este solo suspiro.

-Juro que matare a ese maldito de Sasuke… encontrare a Hinata y recuperare a mi hijo- dijo él decidido. Ino sonrió.

-Te ayudare, ya tengo a gente buscando a Hinata… y ahora que estas un poco mejor… entonces podremos buscar a Sasuke- dijo ella, Naruto le miro y sonrió, Ino se sonrojo un poco… a pesar del tiempo… seguía muy interesada en el… pero sabía que Naruto era de Hinata y les ayudaría.

Orochimaru entro al cuarto.

-Todo está listo, Kabuto ya contacto con Tayuya y Kin y podemos empezar- dijo Orochimaru, Naruto le sonrío.

-¿Cómo podre agradecerte lo que has hecho?- dijo el rubio.

-Dejando de llamarme Michael Jackson cada que me descuido- dijo Orochimaru y Naruto no pudo evitar reír

En otro lugar…

Una semana después.

Un hotel cerca de la playa, Rock Lee después de la desaparición de Hinata había tenido que verse forzado a huir de Neji y los demás, sabía que físicamente podría con ellos, pero no podía arriesgar a Tenten conto a Suigetsu y Karin lo ocurrido y acordaron ocultarse un tiempo mientras que Karin contactaba a un familiar que trabajaba con la Interpol.

Sin embargo, el hecho de que nadie los hubiera atacado les dio confianza, pensaron que ya se habían librado y cometieron un error… bajaron la guardia.

-Hey señora, esta comida es deliciosa- dijo Lee mientras qué todos comían en el hotel.

-De verdad que esos condimentos están muy sabrosos- dijo Karin, Suigetsu y Tenten asintieron.

-Oh, es un placer atender a parejas jóvenes y tan atractivas- dijo la vieja mujer, mejor conocida como Chiyo –En especial estas dos señoritas.

-Gracias- dijeron las aludidas… mas ambas sentían calor…

-Por cierto, les puse unos condimentos especiales a los de las damitas y otro al de los caballeros- dijo sonriendo y de pronto Suigetsu vio una mirada maliciosa en la vieja y…

-¡No coman!- dijo pero era tarde… sintió que su cuerpo se paralizaba y cayo contrala mesa.

-¡Suigetsu!- exclamo Karin y entonces vio que Lee también caía.

-¡Lee!- exclamo Tenten.

-¡Huyan!- dijo Lee paralizado en el piso, mas Karin y Tenten sintieron que les faltaban las fuerzas…

-¡No puedo levantarme!- dijo Karin.

-¡Que nos ha hecho!- dijo Tenten asustada mientras que sudaba.

-Oh nada, solo agregue un afrodisiaco y un paralizante a sus comidas chicas… no teman pronto se sentirán de maravilla… ah chicos, tendrán un espectáculo muy bueno- dijo Chiyo sonriendo malévola mientras qué las puertas se abrían y vio a un grupo de 4 personas entrar.

-Buen trabajo abuela Chiyo- dijo Kankuro entrando, las chicas solo les vieron, pero Lee reconoció a los que iban detrás de él.

-¡Gaara, Sai, Kiba!- dijo asustado… estaba paralizado y vio que los tres solo venían en pantalones mientras qué Kankuro andaba con una especie de short.

-¡Malditos!- dijo Karin mientras que Tenten les miraba con miedo… y sudando.

-El efecto del afrodisiaco está empezando, en un par de minutos estarán en su punto – dijo Chiyo.

-Gracias abuela, esto lo vamos a disfrutar mucho- dijo Gaara mientras qué Suigetsu y Lee trataban de moverse sin éxito, en eso vieron que Kiba se acerco a Karin.

-¡No te le acerques escoria!- dijo Suigetsu pero Kiba solo se carcajeo.

-¿Saben? En un principio pensé que era una mala idea… pero ahora que veo a estas bellezas…- dijo sonriendo mientras qué se inclinaba ante una asustada Karin y vio que el yukata se veía algo húmedo por el sudor.

-¡No me toques!- dijo ella, pero Kiba solo le tomo las ropas y se las rasgo… mostrando su sostén… y se lo quito sin ceremonia.

-Bueno, estas un poco plana, pero vales la pena- dijo mientras qué Karin trataba de librarse sin éxito.

-Hey, esta está bastante dotada- dijo Gaara mientras que entre él y Sai le rasgaban las ropas a Tenten.

-¡Déjenlas desgraciados!- dijo Lee, pero el narcótico los tenia impedidos.

-¡Miren ya se están humedeciendo!- dijo Kankuro metiendo la mano en la parte baja del yukata de Tenten.

-¡No déjenme!- decía ella –Se ve que la abuela se lucio… je, vamos a divertirnos con ganas con ellas.

-Bien, pues… ¿Qué esperamos?- dijo Sai mientras qué quitaba la mesa y desnudaban alas dos chicas.

-¡Malditos! Malditos! ¡Déjenme!- decía Karin llorando mientras qué ellos solo se divertían manoseándola.

-¡Los voy a matar, juro que los matare!- decía Suigetsu mientras qué apretaba sus dientes.

-¡No las t0quen desgraciados, ellas no les hicieron nada!- dijo Lee.

-Por eso, así es más divertido- dijo Kankuro mientras qué sujetaba a Tenten -¿Esta es tu chica no? Bueno, por lo que veo, aun es virgen, pero es de buen cuerpo, no temas, la disfrutare por ti- dijo burlón mientras que pasaba su lengua por la cara de Tenten.

-Lee… lo siento- dijo ella llorando.

-¡Hey que ya esta el afrodisiaco en su punto!- dijo Sai mientras qué tocaba el trasero de Tenten

-Malditos- dijo Lee mientras que ellos levantaban a las chicas y las colocaban en el piso con las puernas abiertas.

-Bien… creo que es hora de empezar… o es cierto – dijo Kankuro y se acerco a Suigetsu y a Lee y los levanto colocándoles de tal manera que pudierna ver todo –Disfruten el espectáculo

-Malnacido- dijo Suigetsu mientras que veía a una llorosa Karin mientras qué el cuarteto se preparaba para su abominable acto…

Pero…

¡CRASH!

-¡Qué demonios!- dijo Sai.

-¡Policía! ¡Esto es una redada!- dijeron varios agentes encapuchados con las armas en alto.

-¡Corran!- dijo Gaara, pero un policía le dio con un tolete en el estomago y dos más le acomodaron una paliza al igual que Kiba que trato de oponerse.

Sai cayó al piso con dos policías encima mientras que Kankuro tomaba un cuchillo y…

¡BANG!

Cayó con una herida en el hombro mientras qué Suigetsu y Lee miraban al policía.

-Tranquilas chicas, están a salvo- dijo una agente femenina mientras qué cubría a Tenten y Karin mientras qué otro agente ayudaba a Suigetsu y a Lee.

-Gracias- dijo Lee mientras qué veía como se llevaban a unos golpeados Sai, Gaara y Kiba.

-Pónganles con la población general… y digan que es lo que hicieron, de seguro les darán una buena "bienvenida"- dijo la policía mientras qué el trió palidecía.

Ya unos minutos después.

Ya les habían administrado unas medicinas y por fin podían moverse.

-Gracias agente Konan- dijo Suigetsu agradecido.

-No tiene que agradecer, Tobi intercepto los mensajes y supimos que pasaría, es bueno que llegáramos a tiempo- dijo ella mientras que Tobi charlaba con Lee y Tenten –pero esto aun no termina, les pediré que en lo que terminamos de desarticular a toda esta organización permanezcan en el programa de protección a testigos… será por poco tiempo, ya tenemos muchas pruebas y podremos acabar con todo.

-Está bien- dijo Karin mientras que se apoyaba en Suigetsu… a menos gracias a eso se podrá vengar la muerte de mi primo- dijo ella, Konan le miro y entonces le pregunto su nombre, Karin le dijo y Konan sonrió.

-Te tengo una buena noticia chica- dijo ella extrañando a Karin.

Por lo mientras, en toda la ciudad una seria de movimientos empezaban, las redadas empezaron con fuerza, algunos cayeron rápido… y otros…

Continuara

Je, esta es la primera parte del principio del fin de este fic… como vieron Sai, Gaara y Kiba fueron detenidos junto con Kankuro por lo que trataban de hacer, y la UVE está actuando en consecuencia.

También se vio que Hinata escapo con ayuda de alguien que también le ayudo a recuperar a Hanabi y esta sobreviviendo gracias a Danzou, pero esta penando en entrar a ser sexoservidora por ser la única manera de tener el suficiente dinero para cuidar de Hanabi y de los niños que nacerán… ¿Lo hará? ¿Alguien intervendrá?

Además, ya veremos la venganza de Naruto y lo que pasara con Sasuke y Sakura…

Espero les agrade que el fin esta cerca


	8. Cap 7

**Becoming a Girl**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Basado en el Hentai Homonimo Becoming a Girl**

**Capitulo 7: Sobreviviendo y castigando P2**

"" **pensamientos**

**Ira rápida la trama, además de que habrá lenguaje vulgar y no se molesten con que Hinata se vea muy dejada, je, todo tiene su porque. Este cap incluirá escenas violentas… se acerca el final.**

**Nota 2: Muchos de los personajes van a ser unos HDP auténticos, así que… ya saben a qué abstenerse**

-¡Apúrate Tsunade!- dijo Jiraiya mientras que la doctora Tsunade cargaba algunos maletines.

-¡Sabes que no podemos irnos sin esto! ¡No podremos usar nuestras cuentas bancarias por meses hasta que Yamato no haga las transferencias!- dijo Tsunade mientras que Jiraiya bufaba, alguien le había dado el chivatazo de que los polis se les venían encima… y que ya habían caído 4 de los muchachos… Jiraiya sabía qué pasaría si los metían a la cárcel con la población general.

-Espero que no se les caiga mucho el jabón a esos 4- dijo con un tono de burla.

-Listo, ya acabe- dijo Tsunade mientras que entraba al auto.

-Sí, están acabados- dijo una voz y ambos se sorprendieron al ver que los asistentes de Orochimaru les miraban junto con varios policías.

-¡Bajen del auto!- dijo Kisame con seriedad.

-¡Ni muerto!- exclamo Jiraiya y arranco mientras que los policías disparaban.

El vehículo logro pasar la barrera policial y se arranco con velocidad.

-¡Diablos Jiraiya me dieron!- dijo Tsunade y Jiraiya se percato de que una bala le había pegado a Tsunade en el hombro.

-¡Pues te aguantas hasta que escapemos de la ciudad! ¡Si nos paramos ahora nos matan!- dijo el peliblanco mientras que Tsunade se apretaba el hombro con una tela.

EN otra parte.

-¡No nos tomaran vivos!- decía A mientras que su hermano Killer B disparaba con su pistola.

-¡Ríndanse! ¡Los tenemos rodeados!- dijo Hidan.

-¡Púdrete pies planos!- dijo B mientras que sacaba una uzi y disparaba.

-Kakuzu, no se rinden, te toca- dijo Hidan por la radio.

-Copiado- dijo Kakuzu mientras que tomaba un rifle.

Apunto con calma y vio a Killer Be disparar desde el techo de su mansión… sonrió y disparo…

La tapa de los sesos del moreno salió disparada regando materia cerebral por todo el piso mientras que el cuerpo del enorme hombre caía.

-¡HERMANO!- exclamo A y en ese momento una bala disparada por Kakuzu le penetro por el trasero pasando de tal modo… que le reventó el pene.

-¡AHHHHHHHHH!- grito el hombre mientras que desde abajo, Hidan solo suspiro.

-Ese Kakuzu y su tiro castrador…- dijo Hidan mientras que el resto de los policías entraban a la casa, donde encontraron escondidos a varios de los participantes de una orgia… Hidan suspiro mientras que tomaba una biblia. –Que dios tenga piedad de sus almas… por que en la cárcel no la tendrán.

Las redadas seguían, muchas terminaron sin disparar una bala en acciones relámpago de la policía.

Otras fueron más sangrientas.

Sasuke y Sakura estaban huyendo, alguien le había dado a Sasuke el chivatazo y se preparo para escapar.

No sabia que quien le había dado el chivatazo, lo llevaba a una trampa.

-¿Estas seguro de hacer esto?- dijo un chico rubio a otro de tés morena.

-Es mi deber, el ya hizo demasiado mal y debo enmendarlo- dijo el moreno.

-Eso podría afectar tu carrera si te descubren- dijo el rubio.

-No me importa… de todos modos, en la cárcel el castigo sería similar… bien ¿Todos están listos?- dijo el moreno y varias personas… en su mayoría hombres, se acercaron.

-Les hare pagar lo que le hicieron a mi hija- dijo un hombre de lentes.

-Esos malditos… me obligaron a ver como drogaban a mi novia y luego como la violaban hasta hacerla enloquecer- dijo otro.

-Ella me engaño y me mando a prisión- dijo otro más.

-A mi… me obligo a prostituirme- dijo una mujer.

-Bien… creo que todos estarán de acuerdo en que nadie se va a arrepentir de lo que haremos- dijo el moreno.

-Bien… vamos entonces- dijo el rubio mientras que todos subían a varios autos.

La noche seguía y muchas cosas estaban pasando.

-¡Sigue corriendo!- dijo Konohamaru mientras que Chouji iba atrás de él… un grupo de personas los perseguía… y sabían que no era para nada bueno… no después de que la policía hiciera una redada en la escuela…

-¡Los tengo!- dijo alguien dándole a Konohamaru con un tubo en la nuca.

-¡Konohamaru!- exclamo Chouji.

-¡Estos son clientes de ese hijo de perra!- dijo otro que le pego a Chouji con un martillo, varios mas llegaron.

-¡De seguro también participaron!- dijo otro mientras que un ensangrentado Chouji les miro…

-No… nosotros no le hicimos nada a ninguna… de sus chicas- dijo Chouji asustado, pero…

-¡Denles!- dijo el líder y ambos empezaron a recibir una paliza tremenda… esos chicos eran hermanos… amigos o ex novios de chicas que habían sido prostituidas por Sasuke.

La paliza fue brutal… pero no los mataron… los dejaron medio muertos y luego los colgaron afuera de la prepa… allí los encontró la policía… y ellos tuvieron suerte, por que lo que es Shino…

-¡ARGGGGGGGG!- grito de dolor el Aburame, mientras que Hiashi Hyuga… quien al regresar de un viaje recibió un video de cómo violaban a su hija Hanabi… decidió actuar como un padre y vengar el honor de su hija…

Investigó y supo de la desaparición de Hanabi y de lo acontecido con Hinata… sorprendiéndose del poco apego que tuvo por su hija y su hijo (ahora hija) al grado de no saber que le había pasado… entonces decidido salió en busca de venganza… atrapo a Shino en un local donde filmaban películas de pornografía infantil… junto con sus amigos capturaron a los y las que participaban… y empezó una venganza cruel…

-Shino… ¿Deseas que esto termine? ¿Sí? Pues te jodes, esto es nada en comparación a lo que le hiciste a mi hija- dijo Hiashi mientras que Shino solo le miraba… Hiashi le estaba descuartizando lenta y dolorosamente… ya le había cortado el pene y los testículos… lo habían despellejado de las piernas y lentamente le estaban metiendo una lanza por el trasero…

-Ma…te…me- dijo Shino, pero Hiashi solo le miro.

-Aun te falta mucho castigo niño… y créeme, cuando la muerte te llegue, será después de mucho tiempo… igual que a tus amigos- dijo serio mientras que Shino escuchaba los gritos de los demás… -Bien, es hora de seguir.

Y los gritos del Aburame se escucharon…

Shikamaru Nara y Sabaku no Temari fueron capturados por el agenta Kisame con facilidad… Shikamaru no opuso resistencia al saberse perdido y a cambio de información consiguió un trato para él y Temari… aun así, tendrían que pasar por juicio por intento de homicidio…

Los días pasaron…

Jiraiya y Tsunade escaparon como pudieron, pero la herida de bala que recibió Tsunade la fue matando lentamente… se infecto y paso por muchas convulsiones y vómitos antes de morir de un infarto…

Jiraiya siguió huyendo pero no llego lejos, fue emboscado en el puerto de Tokio… se indio después de que la Interpol interviniera… él sabía que estaba perdido, ya que había sido parte del trafico de mujeres y de una red de pornografía Hardcore junto con varios de sus conocidos… básicamente, estaba decidido que le aplicarían la pena capital…

Aun así, aun faltaban Sasuke y Sakura…

En una casa.

-Ya veo… debo decir que agradezco que me ayudases Itachi- dijo Sasuke mirando a su hermano, Itachi solo le miraba serio.

-Sí, pensé que tu celo profesional iría en contra de el honor de tu familia- dijo Sakura sonriendo.

-Si claro… de todos modos, ya están donde quería –dijo el confundiendo a Sakura y Sasuke.

-¿Qué dices?- preguntó y vio que Itachi abrió la puerta… y Sasuke Palideció al igual que Sakura.

-¡NARUTO!- dijo ella asustada. -¡NO ES POSIBLE TU ESTAS MUERTO!

-Los rumores de mi muerte han sido exagerados… Sakura Chan… Sasuke- dijo mientras que la ira se veía en sus ojos, Sakura y Sasuke dieron un paso atrás… y de pronto las puertas del lugar se abrieron y el par palideció… eran personas que habían perdido parejas, familiares… mujeres que habían prostituido…

-I… Itachi ¿Estas de guasa?- dijo Sasuke nervioso.

-No, pero considere que el castigo que la ley les daría a ustedes sería demasiado simple, comparado con el que te pueden dar estos ciudadanos para "compensar" lo que has hecho- dijo Itachi.

-¡Pero eres policía!- dijo Sasuke asustado.

-También soy hombre… y lo que le hicieron a esas chicas y chicos… por esta vez dejare que recibas el castigo que te mereces de ellos- dijo serió.

-¡Espera Ita…!- dijo pero un tremendo puñetazo lo hizo doblase.

-Esta va por Hinata… y aun te faltan mas "caricias"- dijo Naruto mientras que Sasuke caía al piso y escuchaba los gritos de Sakura mientras que entre varios (y varias) se le iban encima.

-¡NO DEJENME!- grito Sakura.

-¡Mira lo que se siente perra!- dijo una chica y Sakura vio con miedo el enorme dildo que sostenía una muchacha… y se aterro -¡SIENTE LO QUE YO SENTI CABRONA!

-¡NOOOOO!- grito de dolor Sakura mientras qué entre Naruto y los demás apaleaban a Sasuke y preparaban una serie de Items para… aplicarle una lenta y dolorosa lección a Sasuke.

Itachi afuera saco un cigarro y vio por teléfono un mensaje de Konan.

"_Tenemos a Neji Hyuga localizado"_

Suspiro mientras que escuchaba los sonidos del castigo de su hermano y la chica… como policía y hermano se sentía tentado a detenerlos… como humano… quería unirse al castigo.

Los meses pasaron.

Hinata Hyuga había pedido a Danzou que le permitiera trabajar como una "sexoservidora" pero Danzou le había dicho que no, en cambio le dio un trabajo como su asistente… pagaba mas por lo que Hinata podía cuidar de Hanabi y preparar todo para el nacimiento de los bebes… aun así, vio que lo que ganaban las chicas que servían a Danzou era bastante… con solo un cliente podría tener suficiente para mantenerse por semanas… incluso considerando que su físico era aun muy atractivo, aun con el embarazo…

-Bien… volveré a pedirle a Danzou la oportunidad… al menos una vez- dijo decidida.

En otro lugar.

-Si, claro, gracias por todo- dijo una chica rubia mientras qué colgaba el teléfono… y sonrió.

-¿Qué noticias tienes Ino?- dijo Orochimaru con calma.

-La encontré- dijo ella sonriendo –Naruto estará muy feliz… y tengo una idea para sorprenderle, espero me ayude Orochimaru san- dijo ella y Orochimaru le sonrió.

-Claro, tú solo dime- dijo él sonriente.

Y tenía motivos… ya que por fin esto estaba por acabar

Continuara

Bien, listo el nuevo je, anda que no sabía que poner para idear los castigos, por lo que decidí que quedaran a mente del lector, je, elijan las que mejor parezcan… ya se sabrán mas de cómo quedaron todos los castigados.

Oh y esto se acerca a su final… espero les guste porque lo que se viene será meloso a más no poder… mas porque planeo un final muy, pero muy feliz.

Suerte


	9. Cap 8

**Becoming a Girl**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Basado en el Hentai Homonimo Becoming a Girl**

**Capitulo 8: Reunión Feliz**

"" **pensamientos**

**Este cap incluirá escenas cursis… se acerca el final. Por falta de tiempo pondré este cap en dos partes, je, el H vendrá en el próximo…**

**Espero les agrade lo que se viene**

-Bien… espero poder hacerlo bien- dijo Hinata mientras que se arreglaba…

Al fin había conseguido que Danzou aceptara que al menos tuviera algunos clientes… así que no lo desaprovecharía.

-Tranquila Hanabi, pronto tendremos más dinero y podre pagar tu tratamiento- dijo mientras que miraba a su hermana, ahora la mente de Hanabi había tenido una leve recuperación… y estaba como la de una niña de 8 años… lentamente empezaba a crecer mentalmente, pero Hinata sabía que debía de llevarla a tratamiento o no sería capaz de cuidar a los 2 bebes y a su hermana a futuro.

Decidida se vio al espejo y sonrió, aun con su ya prominente vientre, seguía viéndose muy bien,. Y las ropas que llevaba.

-Ojala pudiera verte de nuevo- dijo mirando al techo y recordó a Naruto… su hermosa relación aunque corta… y esperaba que el la cuidara donde estuviese.

Y suspiro, debía de ser fuerte, sabía que una vez que empezara no habría vuelta atrás, su cuerpo seguía siendo muy, pero muy sensible y probablemente enloquecería de nuevo cuando tuviera sexo nuevamente, pero debía de hacerlo, con ello aseguraría un futuro para su hijo y para su sobrino no nato.

Entonces tomo su bolso y se dirigió a su destino…

Un gran Hotel al norte de la ciudad… al menos era un mejor lugar que las basuras a donde Sasuke y Sakura la habían obligado a prostituirse…. Pero Hinata sabía que al menos los clientes que Danzou conseguía eran seguros, personas que no la dañarían ni la humillarían y que además de todo estaban libres de enfermedades venéreas.

Decidida salió de su departamento a su destino… sin saber la sorpresa que le esperaba.

Prisión de Máxima seguridad de Japón (cualquier prisión je)

-¿Y dice que murió?- dijo Madara con calma.

-Si señor, ese chico Kiba se suicido ayer en su celda… parece que no soporto la bienvenida de los presos- dijo el Alcalde.

-¿Qué hay de Gaara?- dijo Madara viendo los expedientes

-Murio en un conflicto en la cafetería, al parecer se peleo con toda una pandilla y lo molieron a golpes- dijo el Alcalde con calma

-¿Sai?- dijo Madara

-El… se adapto muy bien a la prisión… aunque se le ve muy raro últimamente- dijo el Alcalde con una expresión burlona, Madara suspiro.

-¿La ejecución de Jiraiya procedió normalmente?- pregunto.

-Sí, claro no antes de que le sacáramos datos vitales en la investigación sobre trata de blancas- dijo el Alcalde y Madara sonrió.

-Al fin pudimos darles un grueso golpe a esos malditos… y miles de chicas y chicos podrán volver a tener una vida- dijo Madara con calma mientras que veía por la ventana –Es un buen día ¿No lo cree?

En otra parte.

-¿Y cómo sigue él?- dijo Konan, Itachi solo miro un expediente.

-Vegetal… aunque su cerebro aun funciona, no puede mover nada de su cuerpo pero su mente esta lucida- dijo Itachi.

-¿Y cómo tomo tu padre que Sasuke acabara así?- dijo Konan, Itachi suspiro.

-No le importo nada- dijo Itachi suspirando -¿Y qué hay de la Haruno?

-El psiquiatra tiene algunos problemas con ella, quedo totalmente desquiciada… la han tenido que amarrar y meter al cuarto acolchonado, por que se masturba hasta que sangra… y su mente… pues, está muy mal… la verdad quedo destrozada mentalmente- dijo ella con seriedad.

-Es justicia divina- dijo Itachi serio y Konan le abrazo.

-Se que tu sentido moral te esta torturando Itachi- dijo ella e Itachi le miro –Si, no me engañas, se que te sientes algo arrepentido.

-Es solo que… me deje llevar por la rabia y deje que ellos hicieran justicia por su propia mano… creo que no sirvo como policía- dijo Itachi, pero Konan le volteo.

-Nunca digas eso de nuevo- dijo ella e Itachi le miro –Lo que hiciste fue algo que debía de hacerse, esas chicas lo merecían, alguien debía de vengarlas… así que no digas que no sirves para policía de nuevo- dijo ella e Itachi sonrió.

-No sé qué haría sin ti- dijo él con una sonrisa.

Y ella le respondió besándolo.

En otro lugar.

Hotel Prince of Asturias…

Hinata miro el enorme hotel asombrada…

-Vaya… se ve que los clientes de Danzou san son muy ricos- dijo ella con sorpresa.

Entro y vio el enorme lujo del lugar y se sintió cohibida, pero decidida fue al ascensor y se preparo para cumplir su destino

Cada piso que subía era como si se dirigiera al cadalso… tenía miedo… miedo de que una vez que empezase ya no podría parar… miedo de que de nuevo se dejara llevar por las sensaciones… pero ante todo… miedo de olvidar a su amado Naruto.

-Es un sacrificio- dijo ella aguantando las ganas de llorar…

Y llego al piso, era una Suite presidencial, derrochaba lujo por monton lo que la intimido un poco… la persona que estaba alquilando su cuerpo debía de ser muy, pero uy rica.

Toco la puerta y escucho un "adelante" y la puerta se abrió.

Hinata caminaba lentamente… y vio una silueta… que reconoció de inmediato.

-¡INO SAN!- dijo asombrada, Ino le sonrio.

-Vaya Hinata, si que te tardaste- dijo ella con una sonrisa amable.

-¿Tu eres… la cliente?- dijo asombrada, Ino se acerco y aun con esa sonrisa tan dulce, Hinata se sintió intimidada… recordaba como en su anterior vida como hombre, Ino era la mujer de sus sueños… y aun le gustaba, aunque estaba ya enamorada de Naruto.

-Se podría decir… por cierto, supe de ciertas cosas que pasaron y…- dijo ella lo que hizo que Hinata bajara el rostro.

-¿Lo sabes? Bueno, eso facilita las cosas… me imagino que ya sabias todo lo que hice… y me hicieron hacer- dijo con cierto enfado, Ino lo noto y se percato de que Hinata adelantaba conclusiones… sonrió.

-Sí, se lo que hacías, y créeme, siento mucho dolor por ello, pero no te confundas… yo pedi tus servicios no para hacerte algo similar a lo que te hicieron- dijo Ino con una sonrisa que Hinata noto, se confundió entonces.

-¿De qué hablas?- dijo Hinata confusa.

-Que te tengo una agradable sorpresa con tu verdadero "cliente"- dijo Ino y entonces camino y abrió unas cortinas…

Hinata solo se quedo paralizada y abrió los ojos de tal manera que parecía que se le saldrían… sus manos fueron a su cara y solo se cubrió la boca…

.Naruto…- dijo ella con una sensación de incredulidad y felicidad extrema.

-Hinata… cuanto deseaba verte- dijo él con una sonrisa.

-Naruto… pensé que…. Que- dijo ella de un modo triste…

-Las noticias de mi muerte fueron exageradas- dijo Naruto sonriéndole- Hinata… lamento haber tardado tanto- dijo acercándose, pero ella se alejo un paso.

-¡No! ¡No me toques! ¡Yo no lo merezco!- dijo ella, lo que sorprendió a Ino, peor Naruto le miro –Yo… Naruto tu sabes lo que hice… yo… yo hice muchas cosas terribles…

-Lo sé, sé lo que te hicieron hacer… ¿Y sabes qué? No me importa, porque sé que no lo hiciste por voluntad propia, ellos abusaron de ti- dijo acercándose y sujetando a Hinata antes de que ella se alejara.

-Pero… Naruto… mi… mi cuerpo… ¡Mi cuerpo lo disfruto!- dijo empezando a llorar, Naruto le abrazo.

-Hable con Orochimaru, lo que paso no fue tu culpa, era un efecto de lo que te convirtió en mujer… Hinata, y aun así, sé que tu sufriste mas por todo lo que paso… pero eso ya paso… yo no te culpo ni te culpare de nada- dijo abrazándola.

Y Hinata empezó a llorar mientras que Ino sonriendo se alejaba.

-Cuídala Naruto, lo vale- dijo ella y sonriendo se fue, Naruto le sonrió.

-Gracias Ino- dijo él sonriendo mientras que Hinata lloraba –Desahógate que tenemos mucho que reponer.

-¡Naruto!- dijo ella mientras que se abrazaba a él.

Naruto sonrió y le beso mientras que ella se abandonaba a sus caricias.

Afuera.

-Eso fue muy noble- dijo Orochimaru mirando a Ino.

-Era lo que debía de hacerse- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Eres una gran chica… espero que algún día encuentres a alguien- dijo Orochimaru, e Ino le sonrió mientras que Orochimaru asintió y ambos se fueron.

En el cuarto.

Naruto y Hinata hablaron de v arias cosas… Hinata se sorprendió que Naruto supiera de su embarazo… y lo acepto de una gran forma.

Hablaron sobre lo que paso, Naruto la escucho y dejo que se desahogara, Hinata sintió que eso era liberador…

-Hinata, tú te vienes a vivir conmigo- dijo él con seriedad.

-Pero Naruto… Sasuke y los demás me buscaran- dijo asustada mas Naruto le sonrió.

-Ya no debes de preocuparte por ellos, Hinata, ya no serán un problema para nadie- dijo confundiendo a Hinata –Ellos han sido arrestados… y algunas personas ya se vengaron de ellos.

-Oh… dios- dijo Hinata, pese a todo lo que le habían hecho, ella era una persona de gran corazón por lo que no podía alegrarse del mal a una persona, eso Naruto lo noto e hizo que se enamorara aun más…

-Hinata, ya no debes de preocuparte de nada, ahora estaremos juntos, hable con mi familia y han aceptado nuestra relación, ellos te aceptaran como parte de nuestra familia… y que estés conmigo- dijo Naruto…

-Pero… ¿Ellos saben la verdad de mí? Naruto, no, no podemos hacer que vivan un engaño- dijo ella, pero Naruto le sonrió.

-Ellos saben todo, mi madre le costó un poco asimilarlo, pero entendió que te amo, y Papá es amigo del jefe de la policía Madara, y supo todo lo que te hicieron pasar y aun así acepta que te amo, y que solo contigo seré feliz… - dijo él y Hinata se abrazo a él-.

-Naruto esto… esto es increíble- dijo ella –Es como un sueño.

-No, es solo la realidad, tu no estarás sola, criaremos a nuestro hijo o hija, y yo te ayudare a cuidar a Hanabi, Ino conoce a buenos médicos… Orochimaru san es un genio en medicina, podrá ayudarla a recuperarse- dijo él y Hinata sonrió y se abrazo a él.

-Oh Naruto… esto es… grandioso, yo…. No sé qué decir- dijo ella y Naruto saco un pequeño anillo de oro.

-¿Por qué no dices que aceptas?- dijo y ella se sorprendió.

-¡Pero Naruto! ¡No s acabamos de reencontrar…. No nos hemos relacionado lo suficiente y…!- decía pero Naruto la cayo con un beso.

-Hinata, esas son nimiedades, te amo y lo sabes, y ahora que "volví de la muerte" no planeo perderte… y creo… no, estoy seguro que esta es la mejor manera de que nada vuelva a interferir- dijo seriamente.

-Pero la escuela… el futuro- dijo ella pero Naruto le sonrió.

-Ya veremos eso cuando llegue, por ahora… solo me interesas tu y mi hijo o hija… así que ¿Aceptas?- dijo el… y Hinata asintió.

Naruto le coloco el anillo en el dedo… y Hinata no pudo evitar llorar, de pronto era la persona más feliz del mundo…

Y Naruto solo le sonrió.

Al fin la encontraba… al fin estarían juntos… y pese a todo lo que le había pasado… seguía siendo la mujer más hermosa que jamás en la vida hubiera visto… un comino le importaba lo que los demás pensaran, él la amaba y a partir de ahora estarían juntos…

Continuara

Bien, ya está la conti, je, ya hubo reunión, ahora, para el próximo cap tendremos HENTAI je, espero les agrade aunque será mas de corte romántico.

Como ven Ino reunió a Hinata con Naruto y ya se soluciono el problema, pero este fi can no termina, ya que nos faltan un par de cosas que mostrar je, espero les agrade lo que se viene porque para compensar todo lo que sufrió Hinata, se viene una lluvia de azúcar en el próximo cap y en el Epilogo final.

Suerte a todos.


	10. Final

**Becoming a Girl**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Basado en el Hentai Homonimo Becoming a Girl**

**Capitulo 9: Futuro**

"" **pensamientos**

**Este cap incluirá escenas hentai… disculpen la enorme tardanza pero estaba demasiado ocupado estos días, será muy corto porque ya no hay mucho que contar, este solo cerrara algunas cosas y en el Epilogo es donde se verá todo lo que falte**

**Espero les agrade**

Hinata sonreía mientras que miraba la ventana del hotel, Naruto le había propuesto matrimonio… a ella… quien antes fuese un hombre… quien fue prostituida… violada, llevada al extremo de la depravación…

Hinata solo empezó a llorar mientras que sentía que vivía un sueño después de una grave pesadilla, era la primera vez en años que se sentía una persona tan dichosa.

No solo eso, su hermana Hanabi también seria cuidada… después de todo el dolor que le hicieron pasar, después del modo en el que la reventaron mentalmente, al fin tendrían paz… y sonrió.

-Hinata- se escucho la voz de Naruto, Hinata volteo y sonrió, Naruto se acerco y le abrazo.

-Naruto, aun no creo que toda esta felicidad este aquí con nosotros- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Shh, calla, ahora es nuestro momento Hinata, el que he esperado desde que desperté- dijo él y sonrió.

Hinata entonces lo beso mientras que sentía como Naruto con suavidad movía las ropas de ella

Con movimientos suaves metió la mano en la bata que se había colocado Hinata y la fue despojando lentamente de sus vestimentas mientras que con los labios recorría el cuello de Hinata.

Esta a su vez se dejaba mimar mientras qué suavemente metía las manos en la bata de Naruto y acariciaba su torso.

La bata que cubría a Hinata cayo lentamente mostrando su pecho desnudo (ya que se había despojado del Brasier)

-Eres hermosa- dijo y Hinata se sintió intimidada pero sonrió, en el tiempo en el que fue prostituida, todo era sexo, simple y llano… y entonces recordó porque amo a Naruto, porque lo amaba… porque con él era Amor, puro Amor…

Y ella usando sus manos libero a Naruto de la bata mientras qué el hacía lo mismo con ella quedando ambos solo con la parte inferior de su ropa interior.

-Es hora de compensar el tiempo perdido- dijo Naruto y le sonrió mientras qué la cargaba como una princesa, Hinata se sonrojo pero sonrió mientras que Naruto la llevaba a la cama, entonces con suavidad la deposito mientras que le besaba en el cuerpo.

Hinata gimió mientras qué sentía la boca de Naruto besar su cuerpo, de pronto sintió como con sus dientes le quitaba las pantaletas con suavidad, como la trataba con dulzura mientras que sus labios recorrían su vientre desnudo y se posaban en su zona vaginal.

"Es genial… oh dios, no había sentido nada así en mucho tiempo…"

Naruto sonrió y se acerco al rostro de Hinata.

-Eres hermosa- dijo y la beso con dulzura, sus lenguas se movían al compas de una danza sensual y Hinata sintió el sabor de su vagina mezclada con la saliva del rubio.

Ambos siguieron besándose mientras que Hinata se deleitaba con el sabor de… el sabor de su relación con Naruto.

Este con sus manos masajeaba los senos y la vagina de Hinata, esta se estremeció y con su mano toco el miembro del rubio masajeándolo Naruto le sonrió y se acomodo de tal modo que Hinata pudo ver como sus zonas intimas se juntaban.

-Al fin estamos unidos de nuevo- dijo él.

-Hazlo… ámame… como no lo has hecho antes- dijo Hinata mientras que Naruto la penetraba, ella gimió fuertemente mientras que sentía las embestidas de su amado, este lo hacía con fuerza pero de modo que ella lo sintiera de buen modo.

Hinata entonces sonrió, era lo que de verdad quería, lo que le fue negado durante las violaciones, su cuerpo y alma esta vez estaban en conjunción con las sensaciones, y Hinata se sintió feliz y completa.

El vaivén de las caderas de ambos seguía, Naruto entonces la levanto y apoyo en el muro, así la penetraba con más fuerza, Hinata solo gemía de placer mientras que se profundizaba la penetración.

Entonces sintió como llegaba al orgasmo, un orgasmo diferente a otros… y entendió que solo con Naruto podía sentir ese placer… ese gusto…

-¿Estás bien?- dijo Naruto al ver como temblaba Hinata, pero esta solo sonrió.

-Mejor que nunca- dijo y Naruto sonriendo siguió… el aun no había llegado al orgasmo.

El movimiento se hizo más fuerte y Naruto cargo a Hinata, y así de pie la penetraba, Hinata se sentía en el cielo, con Naruto unido a ella mientras que el movimiento de ambos seguía.

Naruto ahogo un gemido mientras que eyaculaba dentro de Hinata, está a su vez se estremeció en un nuevo orgasmo.

Ambos se quedaron quietos y Naruto sonrió, Hinata le respondió con otra sonrisa.

Entonces la llevo a la cama y la recostó con suavidad mientras que se acostaba a su lado.

-Eso fue genial. Dijo ella.

-Y no será nuestra única vez- dijo él.

Hinata sonrió mientras que Naruto la besaba y la abrazaba, entonces se cubrieron con las sabanas mientras que esperaban la llegada de un nuevo día y Hinata cerró los ojos… por fin se sentía segura, protegida, pero ante todo… se sentía amada.

Por fin todo estaría bien.

Y así fue.

Neji Hyuga nunca fue arrestado, se le encontró muerto en un callejón, su cuerpo podrido fue identificado por medio del ADN.

¿Quién lo mato? Nunca se supo, pero lo que si se supo, es que él que lo hizo se ensaño con él de modo muy crudo.

No mucho después Orochimaru supo al fin quien había sido la persona que ayudo a Hinata y Hanabi a escapar… Anko Mitarashi, quien en un acto de arrepentimiento ya que era una de las asistentes de Sasuke y compañía (después de haber enfermado de SIDA) les ayudo a escapar y les proporciono el dinero para mantenerse, después se suicido.

Ino siguió estudiando de forma normal, aunque termino cambiándose de colegio ya que la preparatoria fue clausurada a raíz de los incidentes provocados por Jiraiya y los resultados de la investigación.

Konohamaru quedo paralitico por la golpiza que recibió.

Chouji termino en el hospital pero pudo recuperarse y decidió enmendar su vida.

Karin y Suigetsu reafirmaron su relación después del incidente, al igual que Lee y Tenten.

Mientras que…

Las campanas de una iglesia sonaban, las puertas se abrieron y salieron Naruto y Hinata, ya era notorio el embarazo de la Hyuga quien sonreía a sus amigos e invitados, Hiashi, que había conseguido el perdón de su ahora hija. Se encontraba feliz mientras que veía a Hanabi que estaba teniendo grandes progresos en el tratamiento, no se quedarían a la fiesta ya que debía de propiciar los cuidados de su hija porque su embarazo era de alto riesgo, pero aun así, felicito a Hinata por su boda.

Orochimaru felicito a la pareja, quienes además lo habían seleccionado como padrino de su boda, Ino también acudió como la dama de honor de Hinata y felicito a ambos, deseándoles felicidad, mientras que Naruto le aseguro que ella también encontraría pronto el amor.

Los padres de Naruto, Minato y Kushina, acudieron también a la ceremonia y se percataron de que realmente Naruto amaba a Hinata, y pese al pasado de Hinata, reconocieron que ella… era alguien digna de su hijo.

-Felicidades hijo- dijo Kushina Uzumaki, Naruto le sonrió.

-Espero cuides bien de este menso- dijo Minato Namikaze a Hinata quien le sonrió.

-¡Papá!- dijo Naruto fingiendo molestia y sonrío también.

-Bueno, él es quien cuida de mi- dijo Hinata y entonces procedieron a dirigirse a la fiesta.

Todo era felicidad para Hinata, por fin había terminado la pesadilla, por fin…

Por fin era totalmente una mujer.

FIN

Ok, se que quedo muy cursi, pero hey, era el final de la trama, además, aunque da el Epilogo donde contestare respuestas a dudas que hayan quedado.

Espero les haya gustado, je, en si por la falta de tiempo fue que me salió así, pero espero haya quedado bien.

Suerte a todos


	11. Epilogo

**Becoming a Girl**

**Naruto es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Basado en el Hentai Homonimo Becoming a Girl**

**Epilogo**

"" **pensamientos**

**Conclusión, Gracias por seguir esta historia.**

**Espero les agrade**

Hinata despertó por el sonido de un llanto y sonrió.

Su pequeño hijo Haru estaba llorando.

-No te levantes… es mi turno- dijo Naruto sonriendo desde la puerta.

-Pero… tiene hambre- dijo Hinata mas Naruto le sonrió.

-Solo desea atención, tú cálmate y descansa- dijo él mientras que iba a la cuna y sacaba a un pequeño niño de cabello rubio y ojos perlados-¿Ya ves? Je, solo desea atención.

-Ok, pero me lo das para darle de comer al rato- dijo Hinata mientras que se levantaba de todos modos –Tengo algo de hambre, ¿Quieres algo?

-Bueno… en canto Haru se duerma yo… "tomare mi almuerzo"- dijo en un tono seductor Naruto y Hinata se sonrojo al recordar la candente noche de pasión que habían tenido el dia anterior… y los "mañaneros" que Naruto le daba.

Sonrió, las cosas mejoraban.

Hanabi había dado a luz a una niña la cual llamaron Hana, el tratamiento al que la sometió su padre Hiashi ayudo mucho a Hanabi a recuperarse mientras que Hiashi atendió a su nieto ya que sabía que no era su culpa el haber nacido por producto de una violación.

Lee y Tenten siguieron su relación y tiempo después cambiaron de escuela, pero Lee mantuvo contacto con Hinata ya que esta le agradeció siempre el haberla salvado de morir.

Karin y Suigetsu cumplieron y terminaron casándose un poco después del nacimiento del bebe de Hinata y Naruto, actualmente apoyan mucho a Naruto junto con Juugo, un buen amigo de ellos.

Ino empezó a salir con el oficial Deidara y por el momento quiere dedicarse también a la labor policiaca cuando termine la escuela, tiene buenas recomendaciones para entrar a la UVE

Después de la muerte de Gaara en la cárcel, se supo que Temari misteriosamente murió en su celda, las sospechan apuntan a Kurenai Yui, quien había ingresado al penal como celadora, la investigación sigue en proceso.

Shikamaru Nara murió en un intento frustrado de escape.

El caso de investigación sobre la muerte de Neji Hyuga fue archivado pese a las sospechas sobre el asesino.

Itachi fue ascendido a Capitán por su labor y actualmente sigue con su relación con Konan.

Orochimaru fue galardonado junto con su equipo por sus aportes a la ciencia médica.

Sai… Bueno, ahora es conocido como "Sandy" en la prisión de máxima seguridad.

El mundo sigue su rumbo, mientras que Hinata mira por la ventana sonriente.

-Voy a darme un baño- dijo Naruto y agrego seductor -¿No vienes?

-¿Después de que anoche no me dejaste descansar?-. Dijo con malicia –Ok, te alcanzo en un momento.

-Te espero- dijo el entrando al baño, Hinata sonrió.

-Al paso que vamos te daremos un hermano o hermana pronto- dijo Hinata a su bebé y entonces sonó el teléfono y ella contesto -¿Bueno?

-Hinata, es un gusto saber que eres tu- dijo Orochimaru del otro lado de la línea –Bueno, te llame para algo importante, según las últimas cifras, en estos momentos es posible ya que regreses a tu sexo normal, todo parece indicar que gracias a ciertos químicos es posible volver a usar el proceso tuyo en otros sin las consecuencias de los efectos secundarios, ¿No es interesante?

-Eh… no lo entiendo- dijo Hinata algo preocupada.

-Solo que… si lo deseas puedes volver a ser hombre de nuevo- dijo Orochimaru, aunque se escuchaba poco sincero, y Hinata sonrió.

-Gracias Orochimaru san… pero yo, yo ya me eh convertido en toda una mujer y no lo cambiaría por nada… ahora tengo una familia que amo y me ama, vivo lo que jamás pensé que viviría… pero use el método para ayudar a otros- dijo ella sonriendo.

-Está bien, sabía que dirías eso, eres una de las personas con mejor corazón que jamás haya visto… suerte- dijo colgando.

-Y usted también- dijo ella sonriendo mientras que colgaba el auricular, entonces se acerco a la cuna de su bebé y lo miro sonriendo.

-¿Y que deseas mi pequeño Haru? ¿Una hermana o un hermano?- dijo sonriendo y se dirigió a donde Naruto se bañaba dispuesta a fortalecer aun mas su matrimonio.

FIN

Bien, un epilogo corto y listo para dar toque final a este fic je, un final muy feliz para los personajes ya que con ello se equilibra todo lo que sufrieron.

Espero les haya gustado y pues, haber que otros fics NaruHina me aviento je.

Suerte a todos.


End file.
